Shorts
by carinims01
Summary: Three Merlin short stories made from random ideas that popped into my head. Bromance, comedy, angst, you name it! No Slash!
1. I Captured

**Hey guy's! I kind of have writer's block in regards to 'What Happens' and decided to write this...I got the idea from the show _Once Upon A Time_ and decided that since I have all these ideas bouncing in my head, and don't have the time to turn them into full blown fics, I'll post them here, and maybe I'll write full blown fics based in them later...sound like a plan? **

**Summery; Arthur, Merlin and the Knights go on a quick patrol that quickly spirals into something bigger than they could have imagined.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Captured

It was supposed to be a normal patrol; just a quick trip near the edge of the border to inspect rumors of trouble-making sorcerers. It quickly became so much more.

They'd stopped at a stream to water the horses when the men attacked; about ten of them, a fairly small group that should have been easily taken out by the Knights of the Round Table. Except each of the attackers had magic, and they didn't use it sparingly.

But the real reason they lost the fight was because most of the attackers went after Merlin, and even his magic couldn't help him when they shot a fireball at his back...cowards. They hit him in head with the pommel of one of their swords, disorienting him so he couldn't use his magic, that's when Arthur knew they'd lost.

The sorcerers disarmed each of the Knights until no one was fighting, until they were each of their knees, their hands held behind their backs as Gwaine yelled obscenities, the other Knights joining in.

They carried Merlin over, his eyes rolling and his feet dragging behind him as he tried unsuccessfully to regain his bearings.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. His best friend had a line of blood dripping down his temple from where one of the men had struck him, his eyes were bloodshot as they tried to focus, and he was breathing heavily. What did these people want? Why did they hurt Merlin?

A man in a deep maroon robe, the leader, stepped forward, walking towards the two men carrying Merlin as they steadied him so he was also kneeling on the ground, not seven feet from Arthur and the Knights.

"-thur." Merlin mumbled out. All he saw was a blur of colors as he matched Arthur's voice to his face. He felt so dizzy and so sick. What did these men want? Arthur seemed to want to know the same thing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Arthur yelled. He looked absolutely furious; and why shouldn't he be.

The man in maroon smiled teasingly at Arthur. "_My _name is Merek." Then turned his attention back to Merlin.

"And it's not what _I_ want, it's what my mistress wants," he drawled out slowly.

He slipped a small vial out of his robe, the green liquid bouncing while it shook.

"And who would your mistress be? What does she want?" Arthur asked more calmly. If he was going to get anything out of these men, he wouldn't do it with a short temper.

Merek just laughed. "Well, you probably should have guessed by now; she _is_ your sister."

The Knights all started struggling against their captors in unison.

"As for what she wants," he teased, "she wants _Emrys._"

They struggled harder, Gwaine calling them cowards, and rightly so. Merlin started struggling by now too, his feet shuffling as he tried to stand, his torso jerking as he tried to get out of his holders grasp. Morgana wanted him, wasn't that enough of a reason to want to get away.

"Hold his nose." Merek instructed. One of Merlin's captors let go of his jacket with one hand as his fingers clasped themselves around Merlin's nose, effectively cutting off his oxygen supply, forcing him breathe through his mouth.

Merek uncorked the top for the vial and grabbed the front section of Merlin's hair, yanking it back as Merlin finally focused on the man's face. His short black hair and stubble framed his young face as Merlin glared at him defiantly. Merek couldn't be much older than Arthur.

"Stop!" Gwaine yelled. "What are you doing?"

Merek ignored him, instead talking to Merlin, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Sorry about this." He didn't sound very genuine and Merlin only struggled harder, panting with exertion.

With that Merek poured the contents of the vial into Merlin's open mouth, making him cough and sputter as the green liquid made its way down his throat. Merek let go of Merlin's hair, his head falling so his chin bumped against his neckerchief.

All the Knights held their breath as they wondered what was happening, what Merek had given their warlock.

Merlin's head rolled as he fought against the poison entering his system, he tried to spit it out but it was too late. Fire roared and thrummed through his very being as his head was thrown back of its own accord and a scream tore past his lips.

"No!" Arthur screamed. "What did you do to him?"

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled. No response; Merlin just went limp in his captors hold.

"Oh, this?" Merek smirked as he lifted the now empty vial. "Don't worry, it won't kill him; it'll just make his magic useless for a bit, make it easier to transport him is all."

"_No!_"Arthur yelled. He couldn't let them take Merlin away, he couldn't.

"_You_ don't have a say in this, my King." Merek laughed. He whistled as a horse came out from behind a thick jumble of brush, the rider of the horse urging it forward. Behind it was a cage. A cage. It looked like the one the Witchfinder had, except it was smaller. And Arthur didn't have to guess who it was for.

Merlin.

"No! Stop! Please!" Arthur screamed. _"Please!" _

"Oh the King's begging. I thought I'd never see the day." Merek taunted. The other sorcerers laughed, mocking the Knights attempt to get away, to help their friend.

"You monster!" Gwaine screamed.

Merek just ignored him and motioned to the two sorcerers holding Merlin. They hefted him up off the ground, their hands under his arms as they carried him. One of them snapped his fingers as the door to the cage popped open, its steel hinges creaking in protest.

"Stop!" Leon yelled shortly followed by Elyan and Percival. Worry, anxiety, desperation all swam across their faces as they watched their friend being carried away.

When they finally reached the cage, they threw Merlin in, and not too gently, making his dead weight pound against the wooden bottom. They saw Merlin stirring shortly after another sorcerer closed the door, magically locking it.

"Please, stop this! What do you want?" Arthur begged.

Merek stepped closer. "I told you, Morgana wants Emrys, you're not important, I don't want anything from you."

Merek looked to each of his accomplices that held Arthur and the Knights. "Place a spell around them, a bubble of sorts so they can't get out of it for a few hours. That should give us enough if a head start."

The sorcerers each nodded, stepping away from Arthur and the Knights as a large bubble formed around them, transparent, but shimmering here and there. Each of them were on their feet in seconds, pounding against the shield, sending ripples throughout the surface.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed.

Merlin responded as he sat up slowly and grasped the bars of his small cell. "Arthur," he breathed."

He still felt so sick, worse now that fire coursed through his veins. What was he going to do?

He was jolted backwards as the horse began moving, but scrambled back to the back of the cart, watching as his friends faded in the distance.

"Merlin!" They all screamed.

"We will find you! We _will_ save you!" Arthur called. "Merlin!"

Merlin didn't have the energy to reply, and could only whisper "I'll be waiting." He fell backwards again as the cart ran over a large rock. He could still hear his friends calling for him as his mind fell into darkness.

* * *

**So? How was it? Do you think it would make a good story? Review please!**


	2. II Set Up

**Hey guys! Here's part 2 of Captured! thanks to everyone who reviewed/story alerted/ or story favorated! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaime; IDOM**

**Summery; Arthur and Gwaine break the news of Merlin's capture to Gwen and Gaius.**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

"We were set up!" Arthur said hotly.

He stormed through Camelot's hallways, the look on his face enough to send servants skirting around corners, hugging the walls. All in all, they'd been in that..._bubble_ for eight hours, kept there long after night had fallen, the clouds covering the moon blocking out most of the light.

And as much as Arthur had wanted to go charging after Merlin, after Merek, right after the bubble less than subtly collapsed, Leon, ever the cautious, warned against it, saying that they'd just be chasing shadows in the dark. So instead, they charged off back to Camelot. Right now, Gwaine and Arthur were headed to Gaius chambers to speak with him.

"Well, obviously!" Gwaine replied just as angered.

"Where is the man that told us about it?" Arthur snapped.

"The others are looking for him as we speak."

"Good."

They rounded the corner and saw Gaius' wooden door. Arthur got a small sense of comfort from it. He'd traveled to Gaius' chambers, walked through that very door so many times as a child, seeking refuge from the demanding life of a prince, and then again after Merlin secret had been discovered, seeking solace, guidance, and understanding. Just the thought of Merlin reinvigorated him as he quickened his steps.

Without even bothering to knock, Arthur flung the door open, making it bounce off the adjacent wall, and sending both occupants of the room jumping in surprise and shock. The first occupant, Gaius, whirling his eyes to face the door, ready to scold the person for entering so abruptly and frightening him until he saw the look on Arthur's face. He looked livid and lost, but underneath that, what fed that anger was fear, determination.

The room's second occupant, Guinevere, rushed to her husband, her maroon nightgown dragging behind her. She pulled him into a quick hug, and then pulled back, not yet registering the lost look on Arthur's face. "Arthur! You're back! We've been worried sick."

It was only then as she looked at her husband's face that she registered the emotions that made their home on his handsome face. She looked behind Arthur, to Gwaine, to see that he had very much the same expression on his face; and only then did she realize who was missing, but before she could ask anything, Gaius beat her to it.

"Where's Merlin?" He said cautiously.

Arthur swallowed against the lump in his throat. "He's alive...last I saw of him, he was still alive."

Gaius closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, but didn't miss Gwaine's quiet murmur of "barely."

"What do you mean 'barely?'?" He asked strongly.

"They gave him some kind of potion." Gwaine stated.

"They?" Gwen asked. This was getting them nowhere, they needed answers, and apparently Merlin needed them.

"We were set up. The rumors of trouble-making sorcerers on the border were true, but they led us to a trap." Arthur stated hotly, then his tone softened as he continued. "They ambushed us and shot Merlin in the back with a ball of fire. They drugged him with some kind of magic suppressing potion. T-they took him Gaius."

Gaius leaned over one of his tables, closing his eyes and bowing his head while Gwen's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes desperate and roaming. "Oh my god."

Arthur pulled into a tight hug, both for her sake and his. He buried his face in her curly brown hair as she cried silently into his chest.

Gwaine hovered in the background, his eyes closed and fists clenched. Merlin was gone, and they couldn't even_ leave_ until the sun rose. God, he hated waiting. He looked out of Gaius' window, dark clouds blotting out the moonlight. He prayed it wouldn't rain; the liquid would only cover the tracks if Merek's men hadn't already.

"Who were they working for?" Gaius said, still facing the tabletop.

Arthur only pulled Gwen closer as Gwaine answered. "Morgana."

Guinevere sobbed.

The door opened again, more slowly this time, as Leon, Percival, and Elyan walked in. Elyan, seeing his sister, rushed over. Arthur gently shifted her from him to Elyan, still crying, as he went to address Leon.

"Where the informant?" He asked.

"Gone. He wasn't at the inn." Leon replied shortly.

Arthur looked like he wanted to curse, but Gwaine swore for him. "So we have no leads on where they took him?"

Leon shook his head sadly. "The only thing we have to go on is their tracks."

Arthur kicked a table leg in frustration, causing the table to shudder and the things on it to rock. "_No_! And we can't even _leave_ until daybreak!"

Arthur stood, fists clenched at his sides, breathing through his nose. "I'm sorry Gaius."

Gaius looked up. "No, Arthur, this isn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done."

Arthur seemed to disagree, but didn't say anything. He should have guessed, or at least _suspected_ it was a trap, but he'd been too naive, relied too much on Merlin's magic to bail them all out. And Arthur realized something, the thing that scared him more than anything, something that he'd forgotten for a long time now. No one was invincible, not even Emrys. And now Morgana had him.

_Well, _Arthur thought resolutely, _she won't have him for long._

He composed himself further as he turned around to face the others.

"Leon, I'll need you to stay here to head the rest of the Knights and help Gwen with the council, they won't like me leaving Camelot. Perce, I need you to help Leon." He got two nods in response.

Arthur turned toward his wife and Elyan. She had stopped crying, a determined fighting spirit present on her face. "Elyan, you stay here and keep your sister safe."

"Arth -" Gwen started.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, speaking gently yet firm. "Guinevere, I need you here. I need to know you're safe; that Camelot's safe."

Different expressions flashed across Gwen's face, until eventually, they faded into understanding. Arthur was saying that he wanted her safe, that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on rescuing Merlin if he wasn't _sure_ she wasn't in danger.

She nodded.

Arthur kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you."

"Gaius," he said, earning him the man's attention, "I need you to research magic suppressing potions. The only thing we know about this one was that it was green, and caused Merlin pain."

Gaius nodded, already walking over to one of his overstocked bookshelves. Arthur made a mental note to have new shelves made for Gaius, bigger ones.

He turned around to face Gwaine, walking over to the stubbled knight. "I'm going to get our Court Sorcerer back, you with me?"

Gwaine huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold on Arthur's outstretched forearm. "You really should stop asking that, you already know the answer; last time we took on that witch, all she had was Camelot, this is _Merlin._ So yeah, I'm with you."

Arthur laughed despite the situation, everyone else smirking. "We leave at daybreak, get some rest."

Gwaine nodded, giving everyone a nod goodnight before walking out.

"I'll have the kitchens prepare you something." Gwen said. "Then I'll help Gaius research the potion."

Arthur nodded at her, giving her one last hug before she walked out the door in the direction of the kitchens. Everyone else left too, leaving only Arthur and Gaius.

Gaius walked over to the young man, who had now dropped his brave face; this was Gaius, who was like a second father to Arthur.

"Arthur, he'll be fine, he always is. You'll find him," he said resolutely. He had every faith in his King, if anyone would be able to find Merlin, it was Arthur, and Gaius knew he wouldn't stop until he found his best friend. Just that gave Gaius hope.

Arthur nodded sadly, thinking of all the times Merlin's made it home in the past. Everything had turned out ok then, why wouldn't it be the same now? Right?

Gaius enveloped Arthur in a fatherly hug, Arthur hugging him back.

Then Gaius grabbed something off the table behind Arthur and handed it to him.

"Here." Arthur already knew what it was; a sleeping draft. "You won't be able to help Merlin if you're dead on your feet." Gaius smirked.

"Thanks Gaius." Arthur said sincerely. It had been so hard after Arthur's father had died, and Gaius had been one of his lifelines holding him steady.

Gaius just nodded and turned Arthur around, pushing towards the door. "Now, you get some rest while I do some research. Come back here in the morning, I should have found something by then."

Arthur stopped at the door; glancing back and giving Gaius one last hopeful look before walking down the corridor to his chambers. When he got there, he shed his chainmail on his own, and looked outside one of his large windows.

From what he could see of the moon, it was starting to sink into the horizon, meaning that sunrise was only hours away.

_Don't worry Merlin, we're coming,_ he thought, hoping against hope that Merlin could hear him.

He flopped down on his bed, drinking the purplish potion, and fell into too deep a sleep to dream.

* * *

**So? Like it? I have to admit, what Arthur said to Gaius about him being alive last time he saw him was taking directly out of _A Servant of Two Masters_ (best episode EVER!) I hope you liked it! Don't worry, this shall be continued!**

**Please Review! :D**


	3. III Waking Up

**Hey guy's! Here's the next chapter! I think this one is actually going to be like a 4 or 5 parter! So..i hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling groggy to the sounds of metal clapping together. His head felt impossibly heavy blood poured through it, beating against his tired brain and it hurt his ears as it pulsed through them heavily.

How long had he been out? He couldn't see any sunlight through his shut eyelids so he guessed it was sometime during the night. Going by his internal clock, he'd only been asleep for a few hours. But why did he feel so horrible?

In a rush, everything that happened roared through his mind; the ambush, the sorcerers, the potion, being captured. He groaned in remembrance. Merlin tried experimentally to reach his magic, just to touch it, to see if the potion had worn off but as soon as he tried he was rewarded with a sharp shock through his body.

Blue lightning flashed across his vision, stunning his mind momentarily as he fought the urge to retch as his stomach did flips. He settled for groaning in pain instead, it was probably the only thing he could do.

He heard soft, deep voiced laughter from somewhere in the room but never opened his eyes, he was too tired. So he hung his head against his chest, and fell asleep, hearing the tell-tale signs of chains clinking together above him.

* * *

When he woke up next, he was more aware. He opened his tired blue eyes to a world of darkness as his eyes took their time adjusting to the dark. The only light was leaking through a small grated window on the door on the opposite side of the cell.

_So the dungeons?_ Merlin thought grimly.

He felt his arm twitch in pain, suddenly feeling his aching limbs. He slowly looked upwards, trying not to upset his already pounding head. What he saw explained why his arms hurt so much.

They were chained to the wall above his head, holding most of his weight. Most noticeably though, were the wide, thick irons around his wrists. They had small, short engravings etched in a ring around the center of them that had to have been made by hand and must have taken a lot of time. But the most peculiar part was that they were markings of the Old Religion. Then something clicked in his mind.

_Magic restraining cuffs_.

He'd read about them once, but had never actually seen any. They're supposed to be rare and very hard to create, he also read that they're said to be very effective. So curiosity getting the better of him, he reached for his magic once more. Before he could even so much as dip his toe in the well of magic inside him, more blue lightning flashed across his body, encasing him in all its fury. He cried out as it sparked his body, making him flinch horribly; he was more able to feel it now that he was awake.

His mind swirled as the lightning receded, leaving him breathless and sweating. He made a mental note never to try that again.

Instead, he took a personal inventory. Other than his whole body pulsing from the lightning, his aching arms, and pounding head, he decided that he was pretty much unhurt. He found that, happily, they'd left him fully clothed, even leaving him with his deep blue Court Sorcerers cape and neckerchief. He guessed he should at least feel grateful for that but he couldn't find it in himself to thank Merek.

He found his thoughts drifting to Arthur and the Knights. They'd been left in a bubble in the middle of the forest. He hoped they were alright, like Merek had said they'd been. Merek had instructed his sorcerers to only have it hold for a few hours, so did that mean that they were on their way? Had they left yet? Were they coming to rescue him?

Arthur's last words resonated in his head. Merlin knew they would have had to wait until the next morning to start their search, as deciding he'd been out all night, Merlin was sure they were coming.

Then his thoughts drifted to others in Camelot.

He hoped Gaius was ok and wondered if Arthur had told him what happened. What about Gwen? Merlin thought he must have; both of them would have been wondering where he was, worried about him.

He smiled softly despite the situation as he thought of his friends worry. Hope bubbled in his chest as he thought of them coming to find him. _He_ didn't even know where he was.

So he hung there, thinking of what his friends escape plan might be.

* * *

It was hours late that the door to his cell finally opened, the hinges protesting at the motion.

Merlin raised his head as he saw the silhouette of the man he knew as Merek. His short black hair was longer than Merlin, but not as long as Arthur's, and was curling at the ends. His black stubble joined his hair through his sideburns and outlined the sorcerer's face. From what Merlin could tell, he was wearing a pair of brown breeches, a plain tan shirt, and a deep green cloak. His deep set blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the cell as a smirk played at his lips.

"So how is the mighty Merlin Emrys feeling this lovely morning?" Merek said jovially.

Merlin fought the want to roll his eyes at his haughty tone and smiled just to spite him. "Oh, I'm great, thanks."

Merek only laughed in response, momentarily throwing Merlin off before he regained his ground. He shifted, the chains clicking above him as he did so, drawing Merek's attention.

"Magic restraining bracelets." Merek said proudly. "I have Morgana to thank for that, I admit."

"You must be thrilled," Merlin spat out.

Merek only laughed again. "I know what you're hoping for Merlin; that your friends will come and get you. That's it isn't it?"

Merlin didn't respond so Merek guessed he hit dead on. "Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you've been in this little resort for _three_ days now, and there hasn't been so much as a peep from your friends."

Merlin head rang with the new information. _Three days_? But...but... What was taking them so long to find him? Three days...

He didn't let Merek see the confusion on his face as he pushed through. "What do you want Merek?"

"Information...for now. Morgana had to go visit some friends in another kingdom, so you'll be our very special house guest. She'll be joining us in about two weeks, I should think. I'm sure you'll be counting down the days," he said tauntingly.

"I'm not telling you anything." Merlin replied strongly. He tried to stand up as straight as he could, but his brown leather boots could barely reach the cell's dirt floor.

"Well that certainly won't do us any good." Merek said. He sounded like a whiny child.

"You welcome." Merlin smirked.

"Let's see how cooperative you are after we have a bit of fun." Merek smirked back. He took a few steps forward into Merlin's cell. "Shall we?"

The leather braided whip studded with mental appeared of its own accord in Merek's right hand.

"I won't help you." Merlin said, trying not to show how scared he was. _Arthur! Help!_

Merek whistled as two more men behind him were silhouetted against the torchlight from the hallway. The walked straight towards Merlin and he knew Merek had expected this to happen. They wrenched his cloak off of him after they turned him around so he faced the dark stone of the cell wall. He felt a cold dagger at the tip of his neck as his neckerchief and tunic were cut off him, exposing his torso to the damp, biting coldness of the cell.

Merlin didn't give Merek even the satisfaction of a grunt as the studded whip was brought forcefully across his back, nor when the first line of blood appeared that sank into the waistline of his breeches, staining them an even darker brown.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Yes, we got in some Merlin whump at the end! Anyway, please review! I love reviews and they help me write faster!**


	4. IV Rescuing Merlin

**Hey guys! so here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Summery; Gwaine and Arthur finally find out where Merek is holding Merlin**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All in all, it took Arthur and Gwaine a week to find the castle they were holding Merlin in. They followed the tracks left by the horses and the, uh...cage, but eventually the tracks just ended.

"Well, where could they be?" Arthur shouted in frustration. It was already the second day Merlin had been gone and then the tracks had just _ended_?

"They must have transported." Gwaine answered. "It's like they hit a wall and then they were gone. All the tracks end along the same line."

After that they'd searched every tavern - Gwaine's idea - trying to get information. Eventually they'd met a barkeep that had been willing to talk...for a few pieces of gold.

"Yeah, there's an ol' castle a few days ride north of here. Rumor has it that they're holding a pretty powerful sorcerer there prisoner. I'd steer clear if I was you."

Gwaine growled at 'prisoner,' while Arthur just barely held back. "Do you know who's in charge of the castle?"

"Um, some guy with an 'M.' Meyla? No. Um...Meltek? No..."

"Merek?" Arthur pushed.

"Yeah! That's it. That's his name."

Now it was Arthur's turn to growl.

After that they'd briefly resupplied, Gwaine taking the time to share a tankard of ale with Arthur, then they started out, riding hard north.

"You think he's ok?" Gwaine asked concerned.

Arthur gritted his teeth at the idea of Merlin hurt. "I think we'll find out, and Morgana had better pray that he's alright."

Gwaine nodded. "So what's the plan then princess?"

Arthur didn't react to Gwaine calling him 'princess,' he was used to it by now and as long as Gwaine didn't use it outside of their group, he was fine with it.

"Plan is, we go in, get Merlin, and get out. They'll have magic on their side, and we don't know what condition Merlin will be in."

Gwaine nodded again.

The morning they left they had gone to see Gaius about the magic suppressing potion. He and Gwen had ravaged their shelves and Camelot's library looking for all the information they could find.

Apparently, the potion would wear off after a certain amount of time, but not knowing what they put in that particular vial they gave Merlin, Gaius couldn't be certain as to how long it would hold.

"I doubt that they'll keep drugging him up like that though," Gaius had said, "they'll have found another way to suppress his magic."

"Like what?"

"Well, there are several things, but the most effective item would be Cudahy's Bands. They're bands of iron impressed with marks from the Old Religion. They keep a sorcerer from using his or her magic...through pain." Gaius said.

Arthur blinked and whipped his head around, pacing furiously. "So how do we get them off of him?"

"There will most likely be a key; the guards holding him will have it."

Arthur nodded. Shortly after that he and Gwaine had left Camelot, following the tracks left behind that, thankfully, hadn't been completely washed out by the slight drizzle that fell from the sky.

After leaving the tavern, the two camped for one night, hardly sleeping. Then the next afternoon they arrived at the castle the barkeep had told them about.

It looked old, with dark, crumbling stones. The foliage around it was overgrown, the vines crawling up the castle wall. Grey clouds encompassed the area, making the castle seem ominous.

"PSs!" Gwaine hissed, nudging Arthur.

Arthur looked to where Gwaine was looking. He saw two guards on sentry duty, guarding a side door. That was their way in.

"Alright, how about this?" Gwaine started, "I'll provide a distraction, lure them away from the castle walls, and you come up behind them and knock them out."

Arthur nodded, "Sounds good... are you doing the usual?"

"It won't be any fun if I don't!" Gwaine quipped.

Arthur just rolled his eyes as Gwaine walked away, crouched behind the bushes. Arthur stayed where he was, waiting for his cue.

He watched as Gwaine suddenly stood up, making an incredible noise and sauntered out into the open, immediately drawing the attention of the two knights.

"Hey fellas! D' eathur o' you k'ow where tha bathrooms 're?" He slurred drunkenly. Then he promptly let his knees buckle from underneath him as he crashed to the ground.

Arthur slowly made his way out of the brush as the two knights rushed over to the intruder. Arthur came up behind one of them and hit him in the back of the head with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out. Shortly after that he punched the other one, making him fall down unconscious.

"This is just getting sad!" Gwaine said, standing up. "They're just too easy to beat!"

Arthur laughed. "Come one, we'll blend better if we take their uniforms."

Nodding his agreement, Arthur and Gwaine ditched their own capes and traded them for those of the soldiers, taking their helmets as well to hide their faces.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"As I'll ever be." Gwaine replied.

Both of them held onto the hilt of their swords as they made their way into the large castle after hiding the unconscious soldiers in the brush. Dark stones made up the walls on either side of them, torch lights flickering in the darkness, not doing much to light up the corridor.

They turned a corner, moving up towards the main part of the castle. They turned a corner and passed an unexpected maid carrying sheets, both hugged the wall as she passed. They turned into another corridor just as they saw two more soldiers walking towards them.

Arthur quickly looked for another passage they could go down or a door they could step through, and saw a flight of steps to his left. He nudged Gwaine and practically shoved him up the stairs, the other guards only giving them strange looks as they passed.

Instead of going back down after the two had passed, they kept going, climbing the winding staircase. When they reached the top, they were met with a balcony that looked out into what looked like the throne room, much like the balcony Arthur and Merlin had hid on when they watched Morgana crowned queen after revealing her true loyalties.

From here they saw Merek lounging in his plain wooden throne, fiddling with a knife of all things. There were two guards along the wall behind him, both stock-straight arms at their sides.

Gwaine shoved Arthur to the floor with him as the large wooden doors opened. They were underneath the balcony and Gwaine and Arthur watched as they brought in a battered figure. He was limping and his back was covered in red slashes, dried blood crusting on the surface. He had numerous bruises that littered his dirtied skin, a particularly dark stain blotched across his ribs that had nothing to do with the whipping.

And it was only then that both Gwaine and Arthur recognized the person's mop of black hair, as dirty and unruly as it was. They both looked at each other, their eyes carrying different emotions; surprise, desperation, fear, and their eyes showed that they each knew who the person was as they returned their eyes to the conundrum below them.

_Merlin._

* * *

**Ok! well, there ya go! i think there's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters in this one before i start another one...XD **

**Anyway, i hope you liked it and plz reveiw! **


	5. V Escaping

**Hi again! First of all, thanks so much to everyone whose reviewed, you guy's honestly encouraged me to write this faster! So congrats! **

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Merlin sensed them rather than saw or heard them as he was practically dragged through the halls.

The guards had come and grabbed him saying that Merek 'wanted to talk.' They'd pulled him through the corridors, Merlin losing track as his tired eyelids fluttered. And then they'd passed a stairwell, and he'd sensed them, like a breath of fresh air, he sensed them. They were here.

Arthur and Gwaine. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. They were here.

He nearly sank to his knees in relief, in fact, he almost did, the only thing keeping him up was the hands of the guards on his biceps. They pulled him up and continued to escort him to the throne room, a place Merlin had been to several times within his stay here.

The wooden doors opened to reveal Merek tossing a dagger into the air and catching it nimbly in between two fingers. Both of Merlin's captors pulled him further into the room, pushing him so he knelt before Merek, who still acted like he hadn't noticed Merlin's presence. The guards took a step back to give Merlin and Merek room.

Merlin himself took the time to take quick glances around, despite his need for sleep, and his various injured protested to even the smallest movement. Arthur's and Gwaine's presence felt stronger here; they were nearby. He flinted his gaze up towards the balcony he'd noticed the first time he'd been brought here and saw two helmets poking out of the floor. Despite the metallic covering on most of their face, he could still see their eyes; wide and worried. He didn't think that they knew he saw him and he quickly looked away so he wouldn't draw attention to them.

"So Merlin _Emrys_..." Merek drawled, still fiddling with his knife. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Not on your life Merek." Merlin spat. His voice was rough, his throat dry. He'd been through this a thousand times already, whether he was brought here or when Merek decided to visit him in the damp place he called a cell. He'd already forgotten about Arthur and Gwaine, his mind only focused on Merek, but they still lingered in the back of his mind.

He could feel his back bleeding again from the abuse of the guards, his broken rib protesting as he breathed. The injuries were not limited to his back as his chest and stomach were also littered with colorful bruises; reminders of what happened when he didn't comply. Well, Merlin never did like following orders. It was their fault they hadn't realized it sooner.

"Well, you know what Morgana's going to do when she gets here? She's just going to ask the same questions; demand the same answers, but she'll be more..._forceful_, with you. I think you should make it easier on yourself and just tell me what I want to know." Merek taunted, his voice was as sweet as honey, regardless of the words coming out. "I think that your stay with me is rather more _merciful_ than your stay with her shall be."

White hot anger bit into Merlin as he raised his shackled hands. His wrist had started bleeding with having to hold Merlin's weight and he could see dark bruises from beneath the hardly loose iron bands held together by a short length of chain between them. "You call _this_ merciful?"

Merek frowned, feigning concern. "Well, compared to what our Lady Morgana will do, yes. I should think you'd be considering my offer with interest Merlin."

Merlin snorted. "You're sick Merek."

Merek only waved this off. "You know, we have _other_ ways of making you talk."

Merlin laughed, but without any of his usual charm. "And what would that be, I wonder?"

"Well," Merek crowed, "we could always go back to Camelot and bring someone here to...encourage you."

Merlin stiffened, his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps the lovely queen Guinevere, I hear you two are quite close."

A wave of rage built up in Merlin. Yes, he and Gwen were close, she'd been his first friend when he first came to Camelot, she was like a sister to him; and the thought of these men even touching her...

Merlin instinctively reached for his magic, too angry to remember the price. Lightning streaked across his body as he let out a strangled yell. He clenched his eyes shut as he involuntarily rocked forward, curling in on himself as much as he could. He was lucky the biting pain ended or else he would have passed out; though Merlin might have taken that over his body feeling like it was on fire.

"Don't you dare touch her." Merlin choked out, desperate not to let the man hear the fear in his voice.

"Then perhaps you'll consider my offer," Merek grinned. "Take him back to his cell. I'll see him in the morning; give him some time to rethink his decision."

The two guards from earlier came forward and pulled Merlin to his feet. Merlin stumbled as they hastily turned him around started marching him out the main door. They tugged him around corners, and Merlin saw his chance.

He rammed the man on his into a wall, where he hit his head against the torch holder, knocking him out. Then on surprisingly swift feet he turned around and punched the other man in the face, both of his hands fisted together. He crashed to the floor, unconscious, his armour making a loud crash.

He heard footfalls, running, but he wasn't worried. Instead, when two men rounded the corner, clad in armour, helmets and all, he could only say...

"You guys are so late." He would have fallen to the floor, suddenly exhausted, if it hadn't been for Arthur and Gwaine rushing towards him, grabbing him, and lessening his fall, careful of his injuries.

"How'd you know it was us?" Gwaine asked incredulous, taking off his helmet.

"Hm," Merlin said, his voice rough, "two men lying across a balcony, their eyes boring into my back, who else would it be?"

Gwaine laughed and Merlin smiled genuinely for the first time in a week. Arthur looked at each of the guards belts, and grabbing the key he knew would unlock Merlin, he walked back over and grabbed Merlin wrists, making him hiss.

"Sorry!" Arthur said sincerely. He placed the key into the first band "So how are you feeling? We saw...saw what happened back there."

"Eh, I've been better." Merlin laughed.

"How's your back?" Gwaine asked, referring to the angry red whip marks that obviously were causing Merlin pain.

"Like I said, been better."

Arthur and Gwaine both threw him a look that told him they knew he wasn't telling them how much pain he was actually in. Arthur inserted the key into the second band, twisting it and hearing a satisfying 'click' as it popped open.

Merlin took in a sharp breath, making both Arthur and Gwaine look at him pointedly. "It's nothing, just the spell releasing." Merlin rubbed his sore wrists, which were covered in dark bruises, making both Arthur and Gwaine flinch. They heard more footsteps down the corridor.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked.

"I-I don't think so." Merlin admitted.

Arthur gave his friend a sad look as the footsteps grew closer. Both Arthur and Gwaine grabbed Merlin, wrapping either of his arms around their necks and causing him to gasp and grit his teeth against the pain he was now very much aware of.

"Sorry!" Arthur and Gwaine muttered.

"You're fine, let's just get out of here." Merlin said weakly.

And that they did. They reached their horses without running into anyone, and were riding hard away from the castle before the warning bells even started tolling.

* * *

**So...honestly, how was it? ****I was pretty proud about Merlin kickin' butt at the last minute...any thoughts? Well, I think that's be the end of this short story! Any ideas for another one? anything anyone want to hear about in peticular? always open to suggestions!**

**So thanks! and please don't forget to review! :D**


	6. VI Heading Home

**Hey guys! so the last few chapters were a big hit apparently, so i had ppl begging me to write another chapter to it..so i did...! thanks so all who reviewed and all who asked me to write another one! i hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Here you go!**

* * *

They rode for a few hours, the castle slowly fading in the distance with each beat of the horses' hooves. Merlin bounced in the saddle in front of Arthur, each jump jarring his injured back as Arthur kept a tight hold on his waist.

After a few more minutes, they stopped at a nearby stream, evidently where Arthur and Gwaine had stopped the previous night.

"Come on Merlin, let's get you cleaned up." Arthur said thoughtfully. "We don't your wounds infected."

Merlin thought it was already too late for that; he'd been hanging against a damp, bacterially infected wall for the past week, if his back wasn't already infected, he thought it'd be a miracle. He had tried to keep his back off the wall as much as he could, but still. He nodded as Arthur helped him off the horse, practically tumbling into Arthur.

Gwaine threw his leg over his own horse, dismounting as he grabbed the medical case that Gaius had given them.

"Um, Gaius said you'd know what to do with all this." Gwaine said uncertainly.

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, could you get a wash rag out?" Arthur led him over to the stream as Gwaine undid the case. Together, they eased Merlin down to the edge of the bank, his back facing the stream.

"Can't you just heal yourself?" Arthur asked nonchalantly while Gwaine handed him a stark white rag.

Arthur dipped it into the stream, wringing it out.

"No, not yet, my magic a little st-," he hissed sharply and sat up straighter as Arthur put the cold cloth against his fiery back, after his mind refocused and he encouraged Arthur to continue, he finished, "my magic's a little stir crazy from the bracelets."

"So, what does that mean?" Gwaine asked concerned, kneeling in front of Merlin.

"Nothing," Merlin answered, then quickly clarified when both Gwaine and Arthur gave him a sharp look. "I mean it'll be alright in a few days, it just needs time to settle."

Gwaine gave him an approving nod, satisfied with the answer. Arthur continued to clean the dried blood of Merlin's back, careful not to open or aggravate his wounds further. He felt so guilty that Merlin had gone through this, and sharing a look with Gwaine, he knew he felt the same.

Merlin caught on too, and pointed it out, "What's with you guys?"

Arthur and Gwaine shared one more look as Arthur wiped the cloth over Merlin's back once more, cool water dripping down the angry swollen marks.

"Seriously? What's wrong?" Merlin tried again.

Arthur and Gwaine had a silent war between the about who should respond to Merlin's question, Arthur lost.

"We should have been faster; we should have _known_ it was a trap. We shouldn't have let them take you like that Merlin."

Merlin's kaleidoscope eyes softened as Arthur talked, and it only took the first few words for Merlin to realize, _they blame themselves._ But it wasn't their fault; he knew that, he just had to make them realize that.

He looked pointedly at them, both of whom had their eyes lowered in shame. "Arthur, Gwaine," he said seriously. They looked up, meeting his eyes, and he continued sincerely. "It's _not_ your fault. Really. There was no way anyone could have prevented what happened. We were tricked; we were _all_ tricked. I don't blame you for what happened."

Gwaine felt an immense weight lift off his chest as a blossom of brotherly love for Merlin grew in guilt's place. Of course, Merlin wouldn't blame them, but it still felt nice to hear it. Seeing Arthur's softened eyes, he knew Arthur felt the same. If Merlin wasn't injured, he'd give him a big hug. Instead, he just nodded his head. He could always give him a hug later.

Arthur went for a change of subject as he looked proudly at Merlin. "Thank you for what you said back there...with Guinevere."

Merlin smirked. "It was nothing."

Arthur gave him another look as his eyes softened further, then hardened, remembering Merlin's strangled yell. "That was not _nothing_ Merlin. We saw what happened when you tried to use your magic, and it certainly wasn't _nothing_."

Merlin shivered in remembrance, of what had happened, and his back tingled as a ghost of the lightning traveled up his spine. He didn't regret what he tried to do though, regardless of the bracelets punishment for it. He only nodded at Arthur as he continued to clean his back.

"So...what do I _do_ with all this?" Gwaine asked, ruffling though the medicine case.

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes. "Um, there should be a green vial...light green."

"Here!" Gwaine replied, finding it under a mound of gauze. "What is it?"

Merlin uncorked it and downed the potion in one. "Painkiller."

Arthur and Gwaine winced.

"Then there should be a large blue vial." Merlin suggested, as Gwaine started rummaging in the case again.

"Alright," Gwaine answered, taking out the vial about as long as his hand, "what's this one?"

"Disinfectant," Merlin answered intelligently. Arthur still couldn't believe how Merlin could remember all the things he did as Gaius' assistant. "Hand it to Arthur."

"Ok...what do I do with it?" Arthur asked, his face confused.

"Just...pour some on the rag and dab my back with it." Merlin instructed.

Arthur did so, Merlin gritting his teeth as the solution soaked into his sensitive skin, despite the painkillers. Arthur continued until he had covered all of Merlin's back, then did chest, careful of the black bruise over his rib.

"Alright, that's it, now it's just the gauze." Merlin commented.

Gwaine unwrapped the bundle, and together he and Arthur tightly wrapped it around Merlin's entire torso, covering the bruises by a start white warp.

"Right," Arthur said when they'd finished. "We'll camp here tonight; head out at daybreak."

Gwaine nodded as he went to the provision bag Gwen had packed for them and brought the it over to the other two. "Here you go."

Merlin accepted it eagerly as he hadn't really had anything to eat all week other than stale bread and warm water once a day. He rifled through it as Gwaine got firewood. He took out a few strips of venison and a smaller bag of berries and started nibbling on them as Arthur grabbed his own share.

Gwaine came back and lit a fire, warming them all. After Merlin was done eating, his stomach satisfied, and he himself emotionally and physically exhausted, laid down on the blanket that Gwaine had provided, said goodnight to Arthur and Gwaine and then promptly fell asleep, knowing everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**I hope you guy's liked it! thanks again! hopefully i'll be starting the next short story soon! i already have the bones of the story, now i just have to get the specific details! **

**Thanks and plz review! XD**


	7. The Mist

**he guys's! so...here's the next story! it think this one is just going to be a one-shot though! thanks for all the reviews for the last one and special thanks to KittlyAbz for helping me with ideas for this chapter! I acutally decided to just get rid of the monsters, so i think this might flow better! anyway, stop reading this and read!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM...if i did, season 5, 6, and the _movie they're planning_ would already be out! bc im going crazy waiting! :D**

**Summery; Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin have to pass through the Mist in hoped of continuing their quest, but what happens when each person starts seeing their loved ones? **

**Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

So here they were, surrounded by the shadowy mist, barely able to see a few yards in front of them. Merlin swore under his breath, remembering what the Guardian had told them before they'd entered the fog. She had been old, anciently so, with silver-grey waist length ratty hair that trailed down her torn, faded green robe. Her skin had been the epitome of grey and wrinkled. The only thing that Merlin had been surprised about, other than meeting an elderly woman in the middle of the forest, was her eyes, that of which sparkled a deep purple with youth and wisdom.

_"Once you enter the Mist, your mind will not be your own...it will feed of your memories."_

_"What the heck does that mean?" _Arthur had said, highly confused. Gwaine just snickered at Arthur's expense.

_"Magic! Do not be misled though,"_ she had said, avoiding Arthur question, "_none of it is real. You'd do well to remember that."_

Oh, yeah, _now_ they knew what she meant. _Learn by experience_, Gaius said, but Merlin didn't think that this and medical knowledge went hand in hand, and he didn't think that now was the right time to live by that principle.

Because right now, Arthur was talking to his parents; to Igraine and Uther, both of whom were smiling joyously. But...Igraine was dead, she had died at Arthur's birth, and Uther, right now, Merlin knew for a fact that he was sitting in the same chair he'd been in for the last few months, staring sightlessly into the nothing.

"What's going on here Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"She said it fed off your memories..." Merlin answered, staring at Arthur, his mother, and father while they talked.

"Gwaine...!" A young sing-song voice called out.

Gwaine did a whiplash and turned on the spot, staring intently through the fog, a surprised expression on his stubbled face.

"Gwaine, who was that?" Merlin asked sharply.

"E-Elizabeth, my sister." Gwaine replied. "B-but she died...bandits."

Merlin gave Gwaine a sad look. "It's not real Gwaine. It's only from your memories."

"Gwwaaaiiiinnneee!" Elizabeth called again, dragging out the 'e.'

Merlin grabbed Gwaine's arm as he started to walk hastily towards the voice. "Gwaine! It's not real, we have to stay together!"

Gwaine shrugged him off, not so much as sparing him a glance as he disappeared off into the mist. Merlin swore again and was torn between staying with Arthur, whom of which was in deep, joyous conversation with both his parents, or go after Gwaine, when he heard his own name being called.

"Merlin!"

Merlin's mind froze. There was no way; he's dead; not that that seemed to be an issue here as Arthur conversed with his mother, or Gwaine heard his sister, but still. He'd died taking an arrow for Arthur, Merlin had _watched_ him die.

_Will._

Merlin's mind screamed at him that it wasn't real, that he wasn't there, but he could stop his feet from moving further into the fog. "Will!"

Merlin couldn't help himself as he started running, yelling his best friend's name all the while. He eventually found him, wearing his usual clothes, his sandy brown hair a mess, and his grey-blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Will!"

Merlin pulled him into a tight hug, Will hugging him back. Then Merlin pulled back, holding him at arm's length, the part of his mind that told him it was only an illusion disappeared as he hoped against hope this was true, all the while desperately gave himself over to the Mist.

"I've missed you!" Will said, smiling.

"And you!" Merlin replied, also grinning. "You look great!"

Will looked himself over with satisfaction. "I see you're still wearing your neckerchiefs!"

Merlin laughed. "Never leave home without it!"

Merlin completely forgot where they were as he talked at length with Will, and everything they talked about was nothing; things they did as children, the trouble they got into. Merlin laughed and smiled heartily with him as he heard another voice calling out to him.

"Merlin!"

Merlin snapped his head in that direction, his mind once again screaming that it wasn't real, and as he looked back towards Will, he knew it was true. Will was gone. He was gone, and suddenly Merlin missed him more than ever as a deep sadness rolled in his chest.

"Merlin!" The same voice called again. He couldn't, but he still couldn't control his feet as they brought him towards his mother's sweet voice. He hadn't heard that voice in so long, and he missed it, inwardly knowing that his mother was in Ealdor at this very moment. He stopped short for a moment as he saw someone else standing next to his mother, his arm wrapped around her waist; Balinor, his father. And after he got over the initial shock, he rushed over, all the more eager to meet with them.

Merlin mind gave over to the visions once more as he embraced both of them with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my handsome boy." Hunith cooed, her hand cupping his face.

"I don't think he's a _boy_ anymore, my love." Balinor said, smiling broadly.

Merlin glowed under his parent's praise, his father's hand gripping his shoulder in a loving gesture. He missed them _so_ much. He hugged them tightly once more, allowing a happy tear to trail down his cheek, only to be brushed away by his mother's warm hand, whom of which was in tears herself.

"What kept you so long anyway?" Balinor asked kindly.

Merlin raised his eyebrows, acknowledging his father's question. "Oh, I was talking to Will."

As soon as he said it, his mind yelled at him again, but he ignored it, instead savoring every second with his parents.

Hunith smiled. "That's good. He misses you."

"So what have you been up to, my son?" Balinor asked.

Merlin smiled, his teeth showing. "Working for the prat as usual!"

Hunith and Balinor laughed. "The Prince?"

"He's regent now actually." Merlin said.

"Really?" Balinor asked.

Merlin nodded as Balinor squeezed his shoulder. "You have to tell me about it!"

Merlin smiled even wider, if possible, until he heard another voice.

"Merlin?"

He was startled out of his Mist induced daze, shaking his head as he registered the new voice. His head whipped back to where his parents had been smiling and laughing like the real family he'd never had to find them gone.

_No!_ Merlin's mind screamed. _No! They can't be!_

He clutched his head as he tried to calm himself, the small voice in his head finally gaining dominance, yelling at him and telling him it wasn't real as a tear of despair rolled down his cheekbone. His mother, his father, both of them were gone. His family... But...they were also never _here_ in the first place. His mind reasoned it out, going through the facts to prove that it hadn't been real, that none of what he was seeing was real.

_One, Will is dead. He took an arrow to the heart protecting Arthur in Ealdor. He wasn't here, never had been, he's only in my imagination, he's dead._

_ Two, my father is dead. He was run through by Cenred's men only a day after I'd met him. He was never here; he couldn't have been._

_ Three, my mother is in Ealdor, probably harvesting crops. She's still alive, but she's not _here.

He tried to ignore the voice. It was too much; she couldn't be here. It was all an illusion. But part of his mind wanted so much to give into it. _No!_ He had...he had to find Gwaine...and Arthur...then. Merlin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then they had to get out of here.

"Merlin?" She called again, her accent smooth as it rolled off her tongue questioningly.

_No, she'd not here_! Merlin's mind yelled. And then Merlin's mind froze when he saw a maroon figure walk from the mist, barefooted and cautious.

_Freya._

She was as beautiful as ever; her long black hair caressing her shoulders as it fell across her back, her soft dark eyes glittering. Her skin was cleaned of the dirt that he'd last seen on it, which only made it glow even more. Her long maroon dress trailed behind her, hugging her waist, outlining her slim form. Her warm eyes lovingly sought his out.

_No! This isn't real, this isn't real_, Merlin recited in his head, but no matter what he tried she wouldn't leave.

"Merlin?" She asked concerned. She walked over to him as kindly took his hand. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Y-You're not here, you c-can't be." Merlin mumbled. Freya's eyes softened. It was so much harder now that he was fighting it...but if he gave himself over willingly...

_NO!_

"Merlin, I'm here, this _is_ real." She said carefully, her words slow.

"N-no...it's the M-Mist." Merlin tried. A tear rolled down his face as Freya calmly brushed it away with her thumb while cupping his cheek bone.

"Merlin, please listen, we don't have much time." Freya said earnestly.

Merlin didn't answer but to stare at Freya, his mind still battling itself, and she took it as a key to continue. "I know what you seek, and it is vitally important that you find it, for Albion's sake."

Merlin hadn't responded while she talked other than look at her with desperate eyes. "Freya, you can't be here...you're..."

"Dead?" Freya finished softly.

Merlin nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Merlin, I'm _here_. That is all that matters, my love."

"How?" Merlin's voice broke.

"The Mist is allowing me to see you, even for the brief amount of time we have." Freya said sadly.

Merlin's mind fractionally allowed him to accept it, the larger half still fighting it. "I've missed you so much."

Understanding tears grew in Freya's eyes. "And I you, Merlin."

They embraced tightly, Merlin burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. She pulled back, sniffling.

"We don't have much time Merlin," she said smiling.

"Of course." Merlin replied smiling back, "what is it?"

"Your quest. You'll need help to find that which you seek." Freya said. She slipped a ring off her finer, putting it in Merlin's hand and then closing his fist, her hands wrapped delicately around it. "This was my mother's ring. I've enchanted it so it will guide you."

"Freya, I coul -," Merlin began. There was no way he could take her mother's ring.

"Merlin, please," Freya said smiling. "This is my gift to you. Take it."

Merlin nodded, putting the ring in his pocket. "Freya, how do I get out of here? How do I find the others?"

"The others will come, I've called them, and they will listen, regardless of their illusions. When you meet up with them, just keep walking in that direction," she said, gesturing towards a small path that Merlin hadn't noticed before. "Follow the path, and it will lead you out of here."

"Thank you." Merlin said sincerely.

"No, it's given me a chance to see you again." Freya said, once again cupping his face.

He leaned in, and she followed his movements as their lips met. He hugged her close as they kissed, breaking apart after a few seconds.

"I have to go." Freya said, a tear rolling down her own face.

Merlin nodded sadly. "Will I see you again?"

Freya smiled as she answered, "one day."

Then she turned around and walked back the way she came, her maroon dress tickling the grass as she disappeared from view. Merlin's mind had still neither denied nor accepted that she had been there.

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

Merlin let out a relieved sigh; at least he knew that voice.

"Merlin, mate, where are you?" Gwaine said.

"I'm over here!"

He turned and watched as Arthur and Gwaine appeared through the mist, both sober looking.

Gwaine walked over and gave Merlin a quick embrace, while Arthur squeezed his shoulder.

"So...how do we get out of here?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gestured to the thin path. "Just...follow the path."

"Well, why didn't we see that before?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think we were all a bit preoccupied."

They exchanged knowing looks as they started down the path, Gwaine the first one to break the silence.

"So...who'd you guys see?"

Arthur looked down at his feet before answering. "I saw my mother and father... and then Guinevere at the end. What about you?"

Gwaine smiled sadly. "My little brother and sister...then my mother."

They walked in sober silence before Arthur prompted an uncharacteristically quiet Merlin out of his daze. "Who'd you see Merlin?"

Merlin flicked his head over to Arthur, not having heard the question. He'd been too busy thinking.

"Who'd you see?" Arthur asked again.

"Oh, um...Will," Merlin answered slowly. "From Ealdor," he put in for Gwaine's sake.

"Yes, I remember him." Arthur said.

"Then my mother and father." Merlin said.

Arthur's heart gave a small jump. Merlin had seen his _father?_

"And then..." Merlin trailed off.

"And then _who_, mate?" Gwaine asked.

"Um..." Merlin started.

"Merlin who was it?" Arthur questioned. "It couldn't have been any stranger than what we've seen."

"Well, you've never met her before." Merlin answered. He briefly recalled her and Arthur meeting under the direst of circumstances, but he didn't count that.

"Well, who was it?" Gwaine asked, genuinely curious.

"Freya." Merlin said softly. And then under Arthur and Gwaine's questioning looks, he added, "Let's just say she'll an old girlfriend."

Gwaine smirked. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Merlin!"

"I don't." Merlin said. Arthur and Gwaine's teasing smirks dropped.

"What happened?" Arthur asked concerned.

Merlin's frown deepened. "She died."

Gwaine and Arthur abruptly stopped walking, Merlin only turning back once he'd noticed. He turned around and saw concerned and pitied looks on both their faces. Arthur snapped out of it first as he walked up to Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin felt a blossom of brotherly love for the men grow. "Thanks," he choked. "It was a while ago, so..."

Gwaine stepped forward and just gave him a big hug.

Merlin ground his palm in his eye, wiping away any trace of tears he might have there whether for sadness or for happiness. "Come on, let's go."

They continued to follow the path until they suddenly found themselves in a grove of trees. They'd made it to the other side. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, and could tell the others were doing the same.

"Let's find a place to camp for the night," Arthur said, just as Gwaine peeled out a large yawn.

They only had to walk maybe half a mile before Arthur thought they were safely far enough away from the Mist and Merlin started to gather some firewood. Only once they had a fire going, stomach's full with a rabbit Gwaine has managed to catch, did each of them allow their minds to drift off to what they'd seen.

The last time Gwaine had seen his little sister had been right before a group of bandits had attacked when he'd been traveling with his family. She'd been run through, at the tender age of sixteen while trying to defend their little brother.

Then the last time Gwaine had seen his little brother had been about five or six years ago, when he'd briefly visited his home village, it had also been the last time he'd seen his mother. Apparently, she'd taken ill that winter and the physician hadn't been able to cure her, and Gwaine knew that it had taken magic to be able to see her again, even if it was only pulled from his memories of her. Gwaine's mind turned to happier times when he was a child, playing tag with his siblings while his mother made dinner...

Arthur's mind drifted to his mother and father. His father, he knew, was back in Camelot, in a mental coma like state, trying to recover from the shock of Morgana - his daughter's - betrayal. He missed him, of course. Then he'd seen Guinevere, he knew she was safe in Camelot, attending to his father and probably teasing Elyan to no end.

Then there was his mother. Arthur frowned. She was dead, Arthur knew this. He also knew that it was only by magic that he'd been able to see her again, if only as an illusion. The Guardian had told them the Mist fed off his memories and it must have taken powerful magic to do that. And yet, he was happy. He was happy that he'd been able to see his mother and father together again, happy, even though magic had been used for him to only see that vision.

Merlin, however, wasn't thinking of how powerful the magic must have been for them to be able to see their loved ones. He'd felt it when they'd first approached the Mist anyway, and it had to have been powerful to make him succumb to its lure.

No, he was only thinking of the people. His mother, his father, Will...and Freya. All dead, save his mother. He was glad that he'd gotten to see them all, even though it hadn't been real, but then...with Freya...

She couldn't have been real, right? Just part of the Mist feeding of his memories, right? But she'd felt so real!

_So had Will and your parents_, his mind reasoned. But it had been more than that.

She'd found _him._ With all the other times, Merlin himself had had to seek _them_ out. But then his mind had already been fighting against the Mist, couldn't that have explained it?

But, she was the first one to try to convince him that what he was seeing was real. Merlin used the same excuse, that he'd already been fighting it. That was the only reasonable explanation right?

But she had known about the quest they were on. She had _known_ where they were, how to leave, she'd _told_ him how to leave. Why would a creature only brought from the Mist help him?

And what about the ring? She'd given him a ring; her mother's ring to help them through their quest. Surely, if she'd only been part of the Mist, the ring would have evaporated into nothing when they'd left the mist right?

He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the desired object. He looked at it more closely now. It was a simple bronze band and it glowed as the firelight flickered off it. It was lightweight and thin, fit for a peasant. But there was one thing about it that made Merlin's heart flutter more than anything, made his heart rise in his throat, and made tears spring to his eyes...

...It was real.

* * *

**Ok..so...did you go 'aahh' or 'oohhh' or 'WOOHOO!' or something along those lines? please tell me! i live on reviews! **

**i already have the next story in the planning stages and its actually with a setting i've wanted to write for some time..so...BUT I AM STILL OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! XD**

**So thanks for reading and PLEASE reveiw! :D**


	8. I Missing

**Hey guys! ok..so this whole idea has been bugging me since before i wrote '_Out in the Open_' I did switch it up a bit though, so I hope you like it! Also, thanks to everyone whose reveiwed! you guy's are amazing! anyway, this is going to be another multi-chapter! YES! it's going to be another reveal (as usual) :D so...here we go!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM...if i did, S5 would already be playing! Did you guy's hear that _Morgana's mother_ is coming into the first two episodes for the new season? GAH!**

**Summery; Merlin's been missing for six months, and Gwen pushes them to go on a stress relieving vacation. But what happens when their lives are saved by mysterious men? And why does one of them seem so...familiar? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were going on a hunting trip; a little retreat from the pressures of the palace, a week's vacation. Arthur honestly didn't want to go. He wanted to be in Camelot to coordinate the searches, go _on_ the searches. But his wife thought otherwise.

"_How can I go on vacation Guinevere?_" Arthur had asked. "_I need to be conducting searches, not prancing away in the forest._"

_"Arthur_," Gwen had said. He remembered him taking his hand. "_It's been nearly six months, and there's been no trace of him. We have no leads to follow...Merlin's gone._"

Arthur had refused to believe that. Ever. Merlin couldn't be gone. Nope, during one of their searched, he would pop out of a bog again, filthy and stinky, but _alive_, just like last time. He knew Guinevere hadn't given up either, she'd just been pushed to her limits these last few months, both with helping Gaius through everything and worrying her hair off.

"_No,_" Arthur argued, "_he can't be. He's lost out there somewhere, injured...and...and someone kidnapped him."_

Guinevere shook her head sadly, not only for her husband, but for her lost friend as well. "_Arthur...do remember what you found the first time you went out?"_

Yes, he remembered; how could he forget? He remembered the whole day like it was yesterday. First, he'd woken up to Merlin's shouting '_Rise and Shine!_' rather obnoxiously whilst throwing open the heavy curtains in Arthur's bedroom. Then, per usual, Arthur had breakfast with his wife and Merlin in his bedroom, Merlin babbling on and Guinevere laughing while Arthur just rolled his eyes.

After that, Arthur had had practice with his Knights, and gave Merlin the afternoon off, thinking the man needed a break with all the work both he and Gaius had piled on him. So, he went to training and Merlin went into the forest, whether just to relax or to gather herbs, Arthur didn't know.

The next morning, he woke up without a manservant. So, slightly concerned, he marched down to Gaius chambers to wake his lazy servant up. Gaius said he wasn't there. That he hadn't returned last night, that he thought he'd be with the King. So the tavern, Arthur thought.

Rolling his eyes, and grumbling under his breath, he marched down to the tavern to collect his drunkard of a servant. When he got there and couldn't find him, he asked the barkeep. The barkeep said he hadn't seen a boy meeting Merlin's description _ever_. That got Arthur considerably more worried.

The next thing he remembered doing was finding the Knights. He told them that Merlin was missing, asking them if they'd seen him. No one had and they went to search the forest immediately, there being the last anyone saw him.

He remembered tracking Merlin to very spot he'd been judging by the half-filled medical case. They'd called his name multiple times, never receiving an answer. Then the names changed, and suddenly Elyan was calling _his_ name...frantically. They'd rushed over and Arthur cringed remembering what they found.

Blood, lots of blood. And Merlin's jacket, also covered in blood.

Needless to say they scoured the forest for the remainder of the day, calling Merlin's name frantically. No answer. They couldn't find _anything_. After night had fallen, they all reluctantly returned to Camelot, empty handed, to inform Gaius and Gwen of their findings. Both had been distraught.

And ever since then, Arthur had sent patrols out every morning, Gwaine insisting to go on every one. Arthur let him, knowing if anyone would be determined to find Merlin, it'd be Gwaine.

So they searched. But never found anything. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and still no sign of Merlin. Arthur thought that Gaius only stayed grounded because Gwen was always there. Gwaine hadn't even _been_ to the tavern since their best friend went missing, he'd been too focused on finding Merlin. And now Gwen wanted him to go on _vacation?_

"_Guinevere,"_ Arthur remembered himself saying, _"I can't give up, he never gave up on me!"_

"_I'm not asking you to give you, Arthur. Just to take a break. Would Merlin want you pulling your hair out?"_

He knew the answer; no. And that was probably the only reason he was out in the forest now with Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. They'd been tracking the same animal for the past three days after they'd decided to leave the horses at a nearby village. From what they could see, it was rather large, and it was injured...convenient.

"Princess, when we've caught this stupid thing, can we go home? I'd rather be searching for Merlin." Gwaine said gloomily.

Arthur found that he couldn't agree with him more. "Me too -."

"Shh." Leon hissed.

Arthur shot him a questioning look, not really offended that he cut him off, more surprised.

Leon pointed to something in the distance. A creature with the main body, hind legs, and tail of a lion, and then it's torso feathered, more and more feathers crawling up to its eagle like head an across its large wings and then down towards its talons.

A Griffin.

It was wounded alright. There was a large gash on its wing as blood trailed into its fur, making it flightless. It moaned and it sounded like...well...a wounded animal.

"Ok. Let's circle it, then attack, got it?" Arthur instructed. He got nods in response and they all split up, walking quietly to surround the creature.

He held his arm up and made a fist to check that everyone was in their places. He could see four other fists rise in the air, and then he put his fist to the ground.

_Three. Two. One. _

They all rushed forward together, their spears pointed towards the beast, catching the Griffin unawares as it reared its head in surprise. It started trashing the ground wildly and panicking.

"Leon!" Gwaine yelled. But it was too late and they could only watch as one of the Griffin's talons caught his armor and flung him into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Percival, get Leon outta there!" Arthur yelled. Percival complied and heaved Leon's deadweight over his shoulder.

Arthur was too distracted by the Griffin to notice the other group of men approaching until it was too late. Before they knew it at least eight men had approached them. Two of them trying to help Percival get Leon away from the fray, while the others stood side by side with Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan. All of them wore deep red cloaks, except for one, presumably the leader, who wore a deep green color, and all of them had their hood drawn over their heads, casting their faces in tell-tale shadows.

The Griffin reared again, taking down one of the red cloaked men, making him yell in pain and surprise as he fell to the ground.

"Finish it off already!" One of the men in red yelled in a deep, roguish voice.

Arthur watched as the man in the green cloak shot his arm out, radiating power and yelled, "_Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_ His own voice was deep and confident as it radiated around the clearing from the rocky ledge he was standing on. Arthur saw his eyes glow a bright gold from underneath the shadows of his hood.

Arthur recognized the words of magic and watched, as if in slow motion, Leon's dropped spear rise from where it had fallen to the ground, and the tip light with blue flame before the man in green swept his arm towards the beast, the javelin following obediently until it pierced the Griffin's heart. The large creature wriggled before lying still on the grass, dead.

Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival all exchanged meaningful looks before they were called out by the man in green.

"Who are you?" He said, his voice wavering now. Was he hesitant?

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but the words caught in his throat. Why couldn't he answer? For some reason he had this..._feeling_ in his gut, some stunned reaction. Justifiably so because of magic being used in front of him, but this felt different.

"I'm," he finally found his voice. "I'm King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and these are my Knights."

The man in green walked closer to him. "What are you doing in these woods?"

"Hunting." Arthur said nervously. Why was he nervous? He was the_ King_ for heaven's sake, but something about this guy put him on edge.

"What should we do with 'em?" One of the reds called.

The man in green stayed silent as if thinking it over before he turned to his men and said, "Let's bring them with us, see what Rowan has to say."

"Yes sir." The same man answered.

The man in green turned away from Arthur and started heading in the other direction when Arthur spoke.

"Wait! What's going on? You can't just _take_ us with you."

The green man turned around, his cloak billowing out slightly as he swiveled his hips. "You and your Knights have trespassed on our lands, therefore, we have a right to hold you until we can determine whether you are a threat or not," he said.

Arthur felt even more confused by this man. _Something._

"But you can't -," Arthur started again.

"Listen, either you come with us willingly, or I could put you and your Knights to sleep and _carry_ you back," Green said casually.

He exchanged another glance with each of his Knights...well..._conscious _knights. Elyan face was calm, measured. He held a slight frown, but Arthur didn't think it was because of the situation. Percival's face was thoughtful as he glanced between Green and Arthur, still carrying Leon over his broad shoulders. Gwaine, surprisingly, looked curious as his eyes flinted about, his face also thoughtful, the tips of his lips pointing down.

Arthur knew none of them really thought of them as a threat, same as him. Though the magic slightly disturbed him. It was true, before Merlin had disappeared; he'd been thinking about lifting the ban, in fact he'd been planning on telling Merlin the day he disappeared. It was the reason he'd given him the day before off, so he could dwell on how to go about it. But then Merlin had disappeared, and the thought of lifting the ban flinted to the back of his mind as his worries for his friend came first and foremost. And now this man had just used magic to save their lives. He couldn't be _that_ much of a threat could he? Despite the light hearted threat, there wasn't anything about this group that intimidated them.

"Fine," Arthur decided. "We'll go with you."

The man in green nodded. "This was please."

He gathered the group together, his men surrounding the group of five as they walked through the forest at a rather quick pace.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asked nonchalantly.

"You'll see," the man in green answered. What _was_ it about his guy?

Eventually, after about a good fifteen minutes at a fast pace, they arrived at a waterfall. The men in red stopped, effectively stopping them as the man in green continued forward.

Everyone watched as he stretched out his arm once more, pushing the water back with a sweep of his hand like someone would with a curtain with a few whispered words. Then the men in red started forward again, and they continued their walk _under_ the open water.

The man in the green cloak started forward again, taking the lead as he whispered '_Leote,' _under his breath and a bright ball if light enveloped his hand. He lead them through a series of turns and twists through the caves behind the waterfall.

Arthur finally began to see a light at the end of the tunnel, and gradually they made their way out of the caves and into the forest once more.

"Nearly there." Green quipped.

They walked for another ten minutes before a castle suddenly came into view. The stones were a similar white color as that of Camelot, leafy, flowered vines crawling along the sides, giving it a vintage, yet serene look.

They passed two guards at the entrance of the palace, both of whom threw the group questioning looks as they admitted them to pass. They walked through what looked like the lower town and into the courtyard, where the group from Camelot had to stop in utter surprise.

Magic. Everywhere.

In one corner of the courtyard what Arthur supposed was servant, used his hand to direct a cloth that was cleaning an outside window that was _thirty_ feet above him. In another section, a man conjured butterflies from his hands blowing them at giggling children as they danced in tune to a fiddler's song. Another part had multiple people, both men and women, weaving colorful ribbons through the air with a flick of their wrist.

"Whoa." Arthur breathed. It seemed so peaceful here, despite the magic, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy as he hoped one day Camelot would be so peaceful with magic living free.

Their attention was turned to Green as he spoke up, and everyone could hear the happy smile in his voice, "Welcome to the Castle of Terryn."

* * *

**did ya guys like it? sorry if it seems a bit rushed, im still getting over my writers block, but i hope it was good! also...im going with the angle that arthur thinks griffens can be killed with spears and stuff because he doens't know that merlin used magic to kill the other one...so..if that makes sense...:D**

**Please review! XD**


	9. II Terryn

**heyo! ok, so here's the next chapter! YAY! i've gotten really good feedback for this so thanks guys! here's the next part..a little more revealed! i hope you like it! apparently, the plot bunnies like this more than they like '_What Happens_' right now...:D**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**and without further ado...i give you part two...XD**

* * *

Green led them further through the courtyard, Arthur and the Knights all gaping at their surroundings and the magic that was entertaining everyone. He led them up the main staircase, their red and green cloaks billowing out impressively behind them, and into the whitewash castle.

Servants skittered by carrying sheets, towels, and trays of food. Another servant passed, this one a tad older, maybe in his twenties. He had short, dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes. Green caught him by his upper arm, stopping him. The man threw Green a curious look.

"Simon, listen, can you take these people to one of the guest chambers?"

Simon eyed the new visitors with silent curiosity before he nodded.

"Thank you. Provide them with food and water, and post guards outside the door. Until further notice, they are to stay in that room," Green instructed. "And send Bryce along, one of their men was injured during the fight."

"Um, alright." Simon said uncertainly.

"You two go with them." Green said, pointing out to of the men in red. They nodded. "I have to report to Rowan, the rest of you are dismissed."

So they separated, Green going to meet with this Rowan man, and a servant leading the group from Camelot to a guest chamber with two other sorcerers behind them.

Arthur had to feel some gratitude towards Green considering he was putting them in guest chambers. _It could have been the dungeons_, his mind reminded him. And he was sending 'Bryce', presumably the Court Physician along to help Leon. All in all, this place wasn't bad in regards to hospitality.

After a few more twists and turns, Simon led them to a large door and opened it, ushering them inside. The room in itself was large, a little bigger than Arthur's own bedroom, complete with a rectangular table that sat eight, a large bed, a fireplace, and what Arthur presumed to be Terryn's flag, which was a golden tree etched into a royal blue background hanging over the until fireplace.

"This is where you'll be staying for now." Simon announced. "I'll send Bryce along shortly."

"Thank you," Arthur said to him.

Simon nodded and shut the door.

Percival walked over and set Leon on the bed while Elyan helped get him off Perce's shoulder. Gwaine sat down in one of the decorative chairs and put his head in his hands, his fingers interlacing with his long, dark brown hair, as Arthur leaned against one of the other chairs.

"Did that guy in green seem..._off_ to anyone else?" Gwaine mused.

They all mumbled uncertain agreements as they sat down at the table, quiet as they all became engrossed in their own thoughts. A knock at the door interrupted them and Arthur went to open it.

"Hello," the man said. "King Arthur, I presume."

The man had short black hair that played into his brown eyes. He was a little shorter than Arthur and looked to be in his late thirties perhaps, and he carried a satchel not unlike the one Gaius carried.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"I'm Bryce, the Court Physician. I was told that one of your men was injured."

Arthur opened the door further, allowing him admittance as Bryce walked in.

"He's just on the bed." Percival commented.

Bryce nodded and made his way over to the adjoining room. They all watched as Bryce first checked Leon's pulse and then inspected the bump on his head. He then opened Leon's eyes and inspected them before turning back to them, opening his bag all the while.

"Well, he'll be alright, just a bump on the head is all."

They all let out small sighs of relief as Bryce walked over to the table. "He's going to have one heckuva headache when he wakes up though, give this to him when he does," he said, handing Arthur a vial with a purplish substance inside.

"Thanks." Arthur said, pocketing the vial.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." Bryce quipped smiling.

Gwaine snorted. "A few. Where are we to start with?"

Bryce laughed. "Well, you're in Terryn, ruled by Rowan."

Rowan. That was the man the Green had been talking about earlier. Ok, so he's the leader here, that made sense. And Terryn. Arthur had never heard of it before. It was true that they were a good distance away from Camelot but surely he'd have heard of it.

"I've never heard of Terryn." Gwaine said, stealing Arthur's thoughts.

Bryce grinned. "Few have."

"Why's that?" Elyan said intrigued. A castle that no one's heard of...interesting.

"The Castle of Terryn used to be home a slave trader names Zual a few years ago. Zual and his men captured Rowan's family, and so Rowan and a group of men led an attack against them and conquered the castle. Since then, it's become a sanctuary for magic users."

Arthur had to admit, he was a little curious about the magic. What they'd seen in the courtyard had been amazing and peaceful and if he was ever going to release the ban on magic, he'd have to learn more about it. Maybe this was a good place to start.

"So are we going to meet Rowan?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah, I assume you will. Anyway, I had better go," Bryce said. "I still have to do my rounds, sorry I can't answer and more of your questions."

Arthur nodded, understanding, and Bryce left.

"So what do we do now?" Perce asked.

"I guess we just wait."

* * *

A green cloak billowed out behind the tall man as he swept through the corridors headed towards the throne room. His fingers clenched and unclenched into fists that betrayed his anxiety and a frown played on the corners of his lips.

He turned a few more corners as the throne room doors came into view. He nodded at the guards, who opened the large wooden doors for him, allowing him access.

Rowan was sitting at the head of the large table, signing papers, the same thing he'd been doing before they'd left. His head popped up momentarily as the doors opened, his dark brown hair brushing against his thick eyebrows.

"Oh, good, you're back," he grinned. "How'd it go?"

Green walked closer, his footsteps slow and nervous. "Fine, we killed the Griffin without a problem. Oh, but Ulric was injured, Bryce healed him though, no big deal."

"Alright," Rowan said, his smile wavering and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Then why so you look so nervous?"

"Well...," the man in green tried. "It's just that...um...well..."

"Just spit it out already!" Rowan said amused. "And would you please take down that hood? I honestly can't take you seriously with that thing casting shadows all over your face."

Rowan didn't see the man roll his eyes in exasperation before lowering his hood, revealing a mop of black hair, anxious kaleidoscope blue eyes, and a nervous frown set on a lightly stubbled face.

"You're even paler than normal." Rowan said worriedly. He got up and walked over to his friend, his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

"Well...we weren't the only ones there when I killed the Griffin."

"Oh?" Rowan said surprised.

"No, there were five other men there, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and four of his Knights," he responded, his voice anxious.

Rowan's eyebrows disappeared beneath his mop of hair. "Alright, what happened?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, we brought them here. They're currently in one of the guest chambers waiting to talk to you," he rambled.

"Why?" Rowan asked.

"Well, I told them that they could pose a threat, but I don't believe that, it's just..."

Rowan gripped his friend's shoulder, encouraging him to go on.

"Remember those dreams I've been having?"

Rowan nodded, intrigued.

"Those men...they're...they're in my dreams."

To say Rowan was surprised was an understatement. "What? How could they be? I mean, why?"

"I don't know! I'm just as baffled as you are. But maybe they know..."

Rowan had to think about what he meant by that before his eyes lit up with the same though. "You think they might know about you?"

"Well, it makes sense; Bryce thought it might be memories resurfacing, so it's plausible..."

"It's plausible that they know you, everything," Rowan finished, almost excitingly.

The man gave his king a nervous smile. "Maybe."

Rowan squeezed his friend's shoulder one last time and looked him in the eye; brown on blue. "Well, either way, we'll get this sorted out. You shouldn't worry so much Merlin, a frown doesn't suit you!"

"I think I have a right to worry," he shot back rolling his eyes. But even Rowan could see the tension leave his thin shoulders a little.

"Well, I think I'll invite the King in for a drink, just him though, see if he knows you. How does that sound?" Rowan suggested.

"Fine, at least it's a plan," Merlin answered. "I'd better go get cleaned up."

Rowan nodded. "Alright. Be back in ten minutes. I'll send for the King."

Merlin nodded and left, butterflies jumping in his stomach. Could these men know him? Merlin hoped so.

He turned another corner before seeing the door to his room. He pushed it open and then closed it, leaning against the wooden structure and breathing a heavy sigh. Then he walked over to his bed and launched himself on it, his cloak splayed over his thin form. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down a little.

After he had, he got off of his bed and untied the ties on his cloak, throwing it across one of the chairs by the table. He walked over to the washing bowl and cupped some water in his hands before throwing it in his face, waking him up a little. Merlin grabbed the towel that was folded beside it and wiped his face down, making his raven-colored hair stick up at the front.

He rolled his eyes as he magically dried his hair, using his fingers to brush it down. Then he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his grey neckerchief, he tied it around his neck and threw on his favorite jacket. He finally looked in the mirror, and satisfied with his appearance, squared his shoulders and walked out of his chambers.

_Well, here we go,_ he thought.

It was time to meet the King.

* * *

**YES MERLIN'S BACK! so...how many of you guy's guessed right? hmm? be honest...:D next chapter with have more explained, so stay tuned! if the plot bunnies stay with me, i might have the next part up by tomorrow, but reviews always help the plot bunnies! so please review! :D**


	10. III Reacquainted

**Hehe! just like i said, tomorrow! thankfully, nothing went wrong, so i was able to write this! less explained than i would have hoped unfortunatly, but this chapter just got really long! i think that the other chapters are going to be longer too, well, that's good news right? :D**

**Disclaimer; IDOM **

**enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll tell you what though, they're apples are great!" Gwaine announced happily as he took another bite of his apple.

Arthur rolled his eyes. They'd been brought a bowl of fruit and some water a few moments ago, and Gwaine, Elyan, and obviously Percival had all tucked in, not having eaten since breakfast at the inn they'd been staying at. Arthur himself plopped another berry into his mouth, savoring the juices as he bit through the skin.

Percival grabbed another strawberry and bit into it. "_These_ are amazing!" Then he grabbed his goblet and downed the contents.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in!" Gwaine called smiling.

The door opened to reveal the dirty blond head of Simon. He walked further into the room, casting his eyes past everyone and then settling on Arthur.

"Rowan would like to meet you, my lord."

"Just Arthur, please."

"Well, let's go!" Gwaine said standing up.

"Oh, just the King," Simon interjected. "Sorry."

Gwaine sat back down in his chair and it almost looked like he was pouting. In truth, he was just extremely bored. He wasn't one to wait for something and sitting boxed up in a room _waiting_ for something to happen wasn't helping.

"Alright." Arthur said curiously. He stood up and before following Simon out the door, he turned back to his knights. "I'll be back soon."

"Sure princess." Gwaine said glumly.

Elyan and Percival rolled their eyes and nodded at Arthur. "Ok."

Simon walked calmly out the door, Arthur following as the two guards that had been posted outside shut the door.

Simon led him down the first corridor, maids and manservants still walking about, carrying different items; sheets, bedding, pillows, towels, trays of food.

_Not so different from Camelot,_ Arthur thought.

Arthur saw one servant using magic to help him wash the high windows on the inside, while a maid was magically watering a bed of flowers that hung outside the window, while yet another servant magically folded a bedcover that had fell from his impressive stack.

_Ok, a bit different from Camelot_, Arthur rethought, slightly amused.

"So where are we going?" Arthur asked Simon.

Simon swiveled his hips a bit and gave Arthur an almost amused look before answering him. "To the throne room. We're almost there."

Arthur nodded but he didn't think that Simon would see that, so he added, "Alright."

They turned one more corner and came to a set of double wide doors, a guard at each end. Arthur guessed that this must be the throne room. As if on cue, the guards opened the doors and Arthur silently followed Simon in.

In the room was a large rectangular table, and behind that a large fireplace, also clad with Terryn's flag.

"My lord, King Arthur." Simon announced.

It was only then that Arthur noticed a man standing in the back corner of the room talking to another servant with his back turned. When he heard Simon's voice however, he turned to face them, dismissing the manservant.

Rowan's brown hair bounced on his head as he walked over to them, it was about the same length as Arthur's. His chocolate colored brown eyes held curiosity. Rowan wore a plain green shirt with brown trousers and a brown belt at his waist.

"King Arthur," Rowan said. "A pleasure to meet you."

He and Arthur shook hands as Arthur answered, "Thank you, I feel the same. And just Arthur, please."

Rowan smiled. "Alright, just Arthur."

He thanks Simon and dismissed him. Simon gave him a respectful nod and then left without a word.

Then Rowan walked over to the table that was set against the wall and grabbed two goblets, filling them with what looked like purple wine and Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he thought of Gwaine. Rowan walked back over to Arthur, handing him a goblet as he leant against one of the circular pillars.

"So, Camelot then," Rowan began smiling.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. He almost scrunched his eyebrows at the oddity of the plain statement.

Rowan sensed this and kept talking. "Magic is outlawed there, correct?"

"Uh, correct." Arthur answered shortly.

"Well, I hope you don't feel offended here. We have our own customs; magic is used freely, but only for the good." Rowan added.

Arthur shook his head, smiling. "No, no I understand that, the magic I saw in the courtyard was beautiful. In fact, I should probably get used to if I ever hope to repeal the ban."

Arthur was extremely surprised he's said that; he'd always been taught that he shouldn't reveal matter of state to anyone who wasn't concerned with it, but there was something about Rowan that seemed trustworthy, open.

Rowan himself smiled even wider. "That's wonderful!" He said, and then he threw in, "Oh, I have a friend coming, if you don't mind."

"No not at all. Who is this friend might I ask?" Arthur answered.

"Well, you've already met him, well...been acquainted with him, I suppose. He was the man wearing the green hood." Rowan answered.

Arthur nodded remembering as Rowan continued amused. "He's very fond of cloaks, though I'm not sure why."

Arthur huffed a laugh. "Well, when do I get to meet this mystery man?"

He was silenced as the doors opened once more.

"Ah, here he is." Rowan announced walking past Arthur and closer to the doors to meet the newcomer as they grasped forearms in greeting.

Arthur slowly turned around and his smile dropped instantly. In fact, his goblet of wine slipped from his fingers as he eyes the man, its contents splattering on the ground.

The man not eight feet in front of Arthur wore dark brown trousers, a plain deep blue tunic, a light brown jacket whose length was a foot from the ground, and a faded, ratty grey neckerchief.

His face was triangular shaped and his cheekbones prominent on his pale, lightly stubbled face. His eyes were a brilliant blue as the corners of them crinkled with his smile. His large ears stuck out from his short black hair. His gait was more confident than Arthur remembered and he had grown a few centimeters taller in the months he'd been gone.

And to put it lightly, Arthur couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Merlin!" Arthur boomed. He ran over to his long lost friend and wrapped him in a tight hug, surprising both Merlin and Rowan. Then as he pulled away, he held his friend at arm's length, his arms still grasping his shoulders tightly.

"We've all been worried _sick_ about you!" Arthur said, the words coming out sharper than he intended but he hugged him again nevertheless.

"So I'm guessing you _do _know me." He said nervously. His voice was a bit deeper as well.

"What do you _mean_ you guess I know you?" Arthur said slightly concerned. His eyes searched out Merlin's blue ones, trying to find the answer.

"Merlin here lost his memories." Rowan said. "He doesn't remember anything other than the last few months."

Arthur switched his gaze from Merlin to Rowan, and then back again. "_What?_"

Rowan just plowed on. "We were kind of hoping that you and your Knights would be able to fill in the blanks."

"You _lost_ your memory?" Arthur said.

"Yes, well, I remember segments, I get flashes every now and then, but nothing substantial," he answered.

"But you remembered me?"

"Well, I don't _remember_ you really, but I've seen your face in my dreams, and you seem...familiar."

Arthur looked sad as he continued talking. _So, my best friend doesn't remember me_. And then he thought back to this morning; Rowan had said that Merlin had been the one in the green hood, but the man in the green cloak had killed the Griffin...with magic.

"And," Arthur started dumbly, "you have magic?"

Merlin scrunched his eyebrows together. "Um, I was born with it, that much I can remember, but...you didn't know?"

Arthur frowned and shook his head slowly. He'd been _born_ with it? What?

Rowan could sense Arthur's dismay and changed the subject. "So what is Merlin to you then?"

Arthur had to pull himself out of his silent musings to comprehend the question. "He, um, he's been my manservant and best friend for the past seven years."

Rowan and Merlin exchanged looks; Rowan's amused and Merlin's surprised.

"Manservant? How'd he get that job?" Rowan asked smirking at Merlin.

"Merlin, he uh, saved my life," Arthur answered, remembering the day that the stubborn, idiotic, brave peasant had pulled him out of the way of a very sharp dagger. Had he used magic then too?

"Hm, well, that sounds like Merlin!" Rowan laughed. "Well, I'm sure you two, well, and your Knight's I suppose, have a lot to talk about. Why don't we have dinner together? How about here? In say an hour? It'll give you time to relax for a little while, and I'll provide each of your men with a change of clothes."

Arthur nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"My pleasure. A friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine."

"I've got to go help Bryce with his rounds, his knees bugging him again, you know how he is."

Rowan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, just don't forget about dinner, and shave why don't you."

Merlin huffed a laugh and fingered his stubbly chin, almost surprised to find it rough. "Geez you're starting to sound like Grace."

"Grace?" Arthur asked.

"My fiancé." Rowan answered grinning. "She won't be joining us for dinner though; she's visiting some family at the moment and won't be back until tomorrow."

Merlin nodded at both Arthur and Rowan and then left, the guards shutting the door behind him. Arthur fought the urge to go after him with the worry he'd disappear again.

"I trust you'll be able to find your rooms?" Rowan inquired, breaking Arthur out of his thoughts as he gazed at the door Merlin had just left out of.

"What? Oh, yes." Arthur stumbled, his brow furrowed.

Rowan, concerned, placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I can only imagine how shocking this must be for you, what with finding him after so long and then finding out about his magic with him having been in Camelot for so long."

Arthur turned to Rowan in surprise; he'd practically read his thoughts. Arthur only found compassion and empathy in his brown eyes and took comfort.

"But it there's one thing I've learned about Merlin these past few months, it's that he's extremely loyal."

"To a fault." Arthur quipped, laughing lightly.

Rowan smiled. "Well, I've got things to attend to before dinner, and you get to break the news to your Knights. I'll send clothes shortly, dinner in an hour...and after dinner, I'll have separate rooms arranged for each of you to stay in."

"Sounds wonderful. Thanks again." Arthur smiled politely.

Rowan nodded, and then they shook hands before parting.

Arthur walked down the corridor, his smile becoming more genuine as he thought back to their reunion. He'd found Merlin. He couldn't stop the bubble of joy and giddiness that grew in his chest. He'd found his best friend.

Then his smile lessened as he thought about Merlin's magic. Merlin's magic; those two words didn't even sound right together in Arthur's head.

He didn't have much more time to think about it though as he spotted the doors to his chambers. He almost didn't think it was theirs as the guards had left, but then he heard Gwaine's voice on the other side of the door, and then slowly walked in.

The conversation stopped as the door opened and they all watched Arthur walk in and then slowly shut the door behind him and lean heavily against it, his face pale, and his eyes glazed over in thought.

"What's the matter Princess?" Gwaine asked, almost sounding concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Arthur looked up and eyed his Knights, only then noticing that Leon was up and about.

"Merlin," he said cryptically.

"Well, that certainly explains everything," Gwaine said sarcastically. "What about Merlin?"

"He's here."

"He's _what?_" Elyan said surprised.

"Merlin's here; in Terryn. I j-just met with him."

"How is he sire?" Leon asked.

"Oh, he's fine, more or less." Arthur said absentmindedly.

"Well, let's go see him!" Gwaine said, making for the door. Arthur stopped him as he grabbed Gwaine's upper arm.

"There's something else." Arthur said.

"What?" Perce asked.

"H-he doesn't remember us. H-he lost his memory somehow."

Silence.

"And then, we've seen him before; in the forest. Apparently, Merlin was the one wearing the green cloak." Arthur said, wondering if they'd catch on. Arthur knew they had when Elyan spoke.

"But the man in green...," he trailed off.

"...used magic." Leon finished.

Arthur nodded. "We're supposed to meet them, Rowan and Merlin, for dinner in an hour, fill him in on what he doesn't remember and stuff."

"Alright." Gwaine nodded reluctantly. He wanted to go and find Merlin now, but he guesses he could wait an hour.

"Until then, let's just wait." Arthur finished.

* * *

**did you guy's like the reunion? next chapter will be the dinner and things shall be explained! finally! :D oh...and for Merlin's cloak...just imagine David Tennants long jacket from Doctor Who...XD**

**Please review!**


	11. IV Dinner

**first off...THANKS! apparently you guys really like this story line and im getting very nice reviews for it so thanks! secondly...this chapter explains a little bit more but remember because Merlin lost his memory, we wont actually find out what happened until later! also...i've started writing the next chapter in '_What Happens_' bc my writers block for that is finally leaving, so I should have it up in a few days!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Simon came for them right on time, they would know because they were counting down the minutes. He knocked on the door, and Gwaine, now dressed in a dark colored tunic, brown trousers, and sleeveless blue jacket trimmed with brown leather, opened it.

"I'm to escort you to the throne room for dinner." Simon said casually.

"Alrighty folks, lets getta move on!" Gwaine quipped, tossing his hair as he swiveled his hips to look at the rest of the group. They were already behind him though, all as eager to see Merlin as he was.

"Follow me please." Simon said politely. He turned around and walked down the corridor, the others trailing behind him.

None of them spoke on the way there and they were soon met with the two wooden doors that needed no introduction. The guards opened them without a word, and Rowan came into view, talking to servant.

He turned as the doors opened. "Ah, hello!" He greeted cheerily.

They introduced themselves and each shook hands with their host.

"So, I assume you've all been told Merlin's here?" Rowan asked.

They all nodded.

"And his magic?"

Again, they nodded.

"For now, we're just glad he's alright," Gwaine said strongly, avoiding the urge to look at Arthur.

"I see." Rowan said smirking. "So...was he always late to everything?"

This earned snickers all around. "Yes!" Arthur answered. "I see that hasn't changed."

Rowan laughed. "Not at all."

Then as if on cue, the doors opened once more, letting Merlin in. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd been before, his long jacket billowing slightly behind him, except now his face was clean shaven, and honestly, Arthur had to admit that he looked handsome, striking even. Apparently, higher quality clothes did wonders on a person, well, despite the ratty neckerchief he was still wearing.

"Sorry I'm late; Bryce had me making more potions." Merlin said. "And -."

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed, wrapping his friend in a tight brotherly hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yep, I'm here!" Merlin said, smooshed against Gwaine's torso.

Gwaine let him go, and Merlin smirked. "Wait...um," he started, rubbing his temple. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine gaped at him. "You remember?"

"Well, sort of, I get images, flashes of things, dreams, and with you..." Merlin trailed off. "There was something about a bar fight? Or two? Is that right?"

Gwaine barked a loud laugh, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "Right on target mate!"

Merlin was then given more hugs by Percival, Leon, and Elyan, each of whom had to remind Merlin of their names when he guessed and failed. He'd been close though, just to give him some credit.

"Come on, let's eat!" Rowan said happily as servants entered carrying food.

They all sat down at the long table, Merlin taking the seat on Rowan's right, Gwaine on Merlin's right, and Percival and Elyan next to him. Arthur sat on Rowan's left with Leon next to him.

"So," Arthur asked between bites, "how did Merlin end up here?"

Merlin and Rowan both shot each other small looks.

"Um, well, Merlin was going to be sold as a slave." Rowan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gwaine choked on his drink. "What?" He coughed.

All eyes were on Merlin and Rowan now as Rowan continued. "The man who captured him had to pass through these lands to get to his buyer, or something like that. We ambushed the caravan and rescued them all."

"Well, we're very grateful." Arthur said seriously, casting a worried glance at Merlin.

"Eh, I only remember parts of it. I'm guessing I lost my memory sometime when they captured me." Merlin said. At Arthur's confused look he added, "There were six of them."

"And you still managed to save my life!" Rowan smiled, clapping Merlin on his shoulder. "This man, dirty as a hog with blood trailing down his face, stopped a bolt from a crossbow in midair mere _inches_ away from my heart."

Merlin laughed. "I thought I'd repay the favor."

"Ya, that sounds like you!" Gwaine cheered.

"And he's been my right hand man ever since!" Rowan said, not noticing the sad look that Arthur shared with Gwaine.

A servant walked over from where he'd been standing behind Merlin to refill Rowan's glass, but before he got there, he stumbled, the red wine that had been in the pitcher flew into the air.

Merlin immediately stood up and cast out his hand, his eyes flashing gold for a second, making the group from Camelot gasp slightly as the wine stayed hovering in mid-air. Then Merlin brought up his other hand and directed the wine back into the pitcher, the red substance flowing in a graceful line.

"Thank you, my lord." The servant said to Merlin. Arthur was slightly surprised to hear 'my lord' directed at Merlin, but then again, he was their leader's right hand man.

Merlin nodded, smiling. "Welcome! And please John, it's just Merlin."

John smirked and retreated back to his space by the wall after refilling Rowan's cup.

Merlin then sat down, pulling his chair beneath him and looked back at everyone else as they stared at him. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought before blushing. "Oh, I forgot, you guys didn't know about that did you?"

Everyone shook their heads while Gwaine just chirped, "I suspected," making Merlin laugh lightly.

"No you didn't!" Leon said good naturedly.

"Oh, come on guys! All the things we've done and you've never suspected at least _someone_ with magic to be helping us? The Immortal Army, Morgana losing her magic at _just_ the right time?"

"The, uh, Immortal Army, did that have something to do with a cup?" Merlin asked, rubbing his temple. "The, um...Cup of Life?"

"Yes." Elyan said, his eyebrows together as he waited for Merlin to continue.

"You and Lancelot went to dismantle the warning bell." Arthur said questioningly.

"No, no um, I remember going after the cup. Gaius...uh," Merlin rubbed the bride of his nose. "G-Gaius said that...the only way to defeat the Immortal Army was to empty the cup of the blood it held. Oh..."

Gwaine placed a worried hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just...a headache," he explained. "It's probably just from memories coming back."

"And that happens every time you recall something?" Percival asked.

"Um, sometimes...not this bad though. Bryce thinks that the injury to my head was what caused the memory loss." Merlin explained.

"That would make sense." Arthur agreed. "Where was the injury?"

"Right on my temple." Merlin said.

"Well, there was a gash on the back of your head too Merlin." Rowan added quietly. "We're not sure which one would have caused the memory loss, if either of them did."

Merlin nodded.

"So, um, you remember Gaius then?" Elyan asked, changing the subject.

"Sort of. Uh, long white hair, always wears a robe?" Merlin inquired. "That's all I remember though besides his name."

"Alright." Arthur answered. "Well, also, you're also his ward. He's the Court Physician, and you're his apprentice more or less."

"Well that would explain why he's so good with medicine!" Rowan grinned. "He's always helping out Bryce."

Merlin rolled his eyes, then turned back to the group. "Then there's two women. One of them with dark skin, um, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, beautiful smile. Who's she?"

"Guinevere probably," Arthur said, taking a drink, "well, Gwen, I guess. She's my wife and Elyan's sister. You two are like brother and sister."

Merlin nodded, registering it.

"Who was the other woman?" Leon asked.

"Um, older, light skin, dark brown hair, with a cover on it, blue eyes...um...and something about a village." Merlin said.

"Oh, Hunith." Arthur answered, having been the only one from the group to have met her. "She's your mother. The village was Ealdor, where you grew up."

"That sounds right." Merlin answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Merlin, you're going to hurt yourself trying to remember things." Arthur said worried.

"Arthur's right Merlin." Rowan said, looking at Merlin anxiously. "Just let them come back on their own."

Merlin nodded tiredly, letting his hand fall from his face. Gwaine gave Merlin's shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand.

"Besides!" Rowan said, grinning once more. "We should be thinking about tomorrow night!"

Merlin groaned a little then it turned into a small chuckle.

"What happens tomorrow night?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We're celebrating of course! Tomorrow night marks the third year since we took this castle!" Rowan explained. "There's going to be a feast, and dancing, and entertainment! You're all invited of course!

"We'd love to attend." Arthur said smiling. He just couldn't help but like Rowan, after all he'd done for Merlin, and then just his whole personality.

"Great!" Rowan exclaimed. "Well, it's getting rather late now. You'll have to excuse me, I have some last minute planning to do for tomorrow."

"Of course." Arthur said politely.

Merlin yawned and used his hand to smother it.

"Well, looks like someone needs some sleep." Rowan teased.

"_You_," Merlin said, ending his yawn, "weren't hunt a Griffin all day, thank you."

Rowan just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses."

"I still can hardly believe that was you." Arthur smirked.

"Same here!" Everyone else chipped in.

Merlin grinned. "Why?"

"You hate hunting." Arthur stated.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "I've been hunting several times here, and I've enjoyed it."

"I think Merlin only complained to annoy you Arthur!" Gwaine laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Probably!" He noticed that Gwaine hadn't called him 'princess' in front of their host and he had to be grateful for that.

"Well, Merlin here can show you to your rooms." Rowan said, and then when Merlin shot him a confused look he added, "I put them in the same corridor as you."

Merlin nodded, understanding. "Alrighty then."

"And then tomorrow I'm afraid I'll be rather busy, but Merlin can show you around a bit." Rowan offered, glancing at Merlin.

He nodded once more, making to stand up. "Sounds good to me. It's better than having to follow you around."

Rowan laughed, then pulled Merlin into a short hug. Arthur felt something bubble in his chest when he saw it, was it..._envy_ that he and Merlin never showed their brotherly relationship so openly?

"You get some sleep, alright! I can't have you falling asleep when Grace gets back, you know how much she likes to dance and my feet start hurting after a while." Rowan said.

Merlin scoffed. "You would use that excuse."

Rowan then turned to the group once more. "Have you guys ever seen Merlin dance?"

Arthur shook his head, smirking.

"Well, he's wonderful! You'll see tomorrow night!" Rowan grinned mischievously.

Merlin rubbed his face. "Oh god, you're embarrassing."

"What it's true!"

"Oh...go to bed." Merlin shot back halfheartedly while grinning.

"On my way!" Rowan said. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Good night!" They called back as Rowan left.

Merlin yawned again. "Ahh...follow me, I guess," he laughed.

Gwaine huffed a laughed as he threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Lead the way!"

Gwaine let his arm fall as Merlin laughed, everyone following him down the fire lit corridor. They passed one torch that wasn't lit and Merlin lit it with a snap of his fingers.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile, "habit."

Arthur nodded slowly, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "It's fine."

Merlin shot him a grateful glance before stopping. "Well, here we are! I don't think it matters what room you take. Um, my room's right there." He said, pointing a door at the end of the corridor. "If you need anything, you can just ask me or a passing servant."

"Thanks." Arthur nodded.

"My pleasure." Merlin smiled.

Gwaine hugged Merlin wishing him a goodnight before hopping to the room next to Merlin's, Percival, Leon, and Elyan doing the same thing. Then Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight hug himself. He'd missed him so much over the last few months.

"Goodnight you prat." Merlin said, his smile unwavering.

So he remembered _that_? Arthur laughed. Typical Merlin.

"Get some sleep you idiot." Arthur shot back smiling widely. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, a bubble of brotherly compassion rising in his chest, before turning to his own room closing the door quietly behind him.

He knew one way or another, things would turn out right in the end.

* * *

**Hehe...told you the chapters were gonna get longer..:D 8 pages! anyway...does this explain things a little? did you guys like the reunion or Merlin remembering some stuff? hmm? **

**PLEASE review! XD**


	12. V A New Day

**first off...WOW! thanks for all the wonderful reviews i got regarding the last chapter! im happy it was so well liked! secondly...here's the next chapter...and is it bad that i stayed up until 3am to finish it? *grins* now im so tired! *yawn* not that i can sleep without a fan blowing on me, too hot!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM **

**Well, hope you like it! dont forget to review!**

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of knocking at his door. Oh, and he was so comfortable. He buried his head beneath his pillow and snuggled underneath his warm comforter, hugging the down filled blanket to his bare chest. Geesh, he'd had a weird dream.

Another knock. Groaning, he rolled over, blankets still covering his chest as he leaned his head against one of his pillows. "Come in!"

The large wooden door squeaked open to reveal a clean shaven Arthur and a stubbly faced Gwaine, arguing over something, but both with grins on their faces. Arthur was wearing a pair of fresh brown trousers and a loose red shirt with a thin belt. Gwaine wore a deep blue shirt with black trousers.

"Sorry to wake you mate!" Gwaine said, tossing his brown hair.

Merlin groaned again, rolling over to face them. He placed a hand on his forehead, his fingers curled slightly against his mess of hair. "It's fine...I was having the weirdest dream..."

"What about?" Arthur asked, thinking it could be a memory.

Merlin momentarily had a thought and wondered if he should feel uncomfortable lying in bed wearing only his trousers with two men he barely remembered in the room, but brushed it aside when he found he didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"_You_," Merlin started, flinging his muscled arm out from underneath the blanket to point at Arthur, "had donkey ears...and you were braying."

Gwaine quickly started to laugh uncontrollably, hugging his middle whilst leaning against a chair. Arthur on the other hand, blushed furiously while halfheartedly glaring at Merlin.

"That," Gwaine said, wiping his eye while still laughing, "really happened!"

Merlin's rubbed his stubbled chin while his eyebrows rose. "Uh, Camelot sounds like a weird place."

Gwaine just started laughing harder, even Arthur began laughing. Both of them had to admit...it was.

But they soon stopped laughing as Merlin braced himself on his elbows, smiling. But even though his elbows partially sunk into the large mattress, it was enough for the blankets to slip and expose a hair covered, muscular chest...and a large, rough, pink colored scar.

Arthur's and Gwaine's smiled instantly dropped and were replaced by anxious frowns as they rushed to their friend's bedside.

Merlin furrowed his brow in confusion to their concerned looks. "What?"

"What the _heck _happened to you?" Arthur asked worryingly.

"What?" Merlin looked down at his chest and a light of recognition flickered in his blue eyes. "Oh, that? Um, some fight or something."

"How do you get _that_ in a fight?" Gwaine asked, stunned. "I've been in plenty of fights and I've never seen something like that!"

"No," Merlin corrected laughing lightly. "It was a magic fight with some sorceress. Something with an 'N.' Nemeth? Or something."

"Nimueh?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Arthur shook his head wistfully.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Gwaine asked. Both of them gave Merlin a look that said they weren't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Uh, sometimes, more like just an ache though." Merlin told them truthfully.

Gwaine let out a sigh as Merlin sat up further, the blankets falling to his waist. Then he twisted a little and a spider web was exposed on his bare back. Gwaine's face instantly paled as he grabbed Merlin's shoulders from behind him, keeping him still.

Arthur gasped. On Merlin's back, originating from a two inch line that started around this upper back and trailed down a few inches, was a spider web, for lack of better description. From the main grey line stemmed smaller grey lines that covered his back until they faded into his normal skin.

"What the heck _happened_ to you Merlin?" Gwaine exclaimed, still staring intently at the scar.

"Oh...that was a...," Merlin trailed off, as if trying to remember. "Um, Serket's sting. Two sisters chained me up in a forest I think. Not a fun thing to dream about trust me."

Gwaine and Arthur shared a heated look, instantly knowing who the sisters had been. If Morgause wasn't already dead and they knew where Morgana was...

"And does this one hurt?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Eh, not really." Merlin answered smirking. "Just stings sometimes."

"And do you have any _other_ injuries we should know about?" Gwaine inquired.

"No, not that I can remember." Merlin said.

Gwaine and Arthur nearly smirked at his choice of words, but Merlin had been building up his memories for the past six months, if there was anything else serious, he'd know by now.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, grabbing Merlin's shoulders from the front.

"Yes!" Merlin laughed. "Guys I'm fine really."

Arthur reluctantly let go of Merlin's shoulders as he swung his legs off the bed. Merlin rubbed his face briskly with his hands to chase away any remnants of sleep before setting off for his washbasin.

"So where's everyone else?" Merlin asked, splashing cold water on his face and then wiping it with a towel. Then he started rifling through his wardrobe.

"We were invited to spar with some of the soldiers, but me and Arthur thought we'd see what you were doing." Gwaine answered, trying to shake the thoughts of Merlin's injuries from his head.

Merlin nodded, finally deciding on a light purple shirt. He tied a red neckerchief around his neck, and then threw on his long brown jacket over everything, making him look very handsome. He rubbed his stubbly chin once more before turning to Arthur and Gwaine.

"Um, do you mind if I use magic really fast?" Merlin asked slightly abashed.

Arthur and Gwaine were nonplussed for a moment before Arthur asked, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I know you're not exactly comfortable with it." Merlin explained shyly.

Gwaine looked at Arthur, clearly telling him to let Merlin do it. Arthur, without the need of Gwaine's glare, waved his hand, giving Merlin permission. He honestly felt both relieved that Merlin had warned them and then a burst of appreciation towards Merlin for the unneeded gesture.

Merlin himself smiled widely before raising his hands to hover over his chin. They watched as he whispered a few choice words and his eyes briefly flashed golden until they changed back to their normal blue. Then they watched as the black stubble on Merlin's chin sort of retreated back into his skin, leaving only a clean shaven face.

"Well, that was cool!" Gwaine said smirking.

"Yeah, it's very handy!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur just smirked, his hands on his hips.

"So, I trust you've eaten?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes, some servants brought us breakfast in our chambers." Arthur answered shortly.

Merlin nodded, satisfied. "Well, I'm famished. Kitchens?"

"You don't have your own servant?" Gwaine asked smiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nah, I thought it felt too weird." Merlin answered heading for the door while Arthur and Gwaine trailed behind.

"Hm, sounds like you!" Gwaine laughed.

Merlin turned around and smiled at him, still walking. They turned a few more corners until they were met with bright sunlight. Arthur could hear children running around, playing games while other people lugged carts around, guided animals, or just hung around chatting. It really was peaceful. Then, when they were about halfway through the courtyard, the footfalls of running children came closer.

"Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!" Three different kids called at once.

Merlin was instantly assaulted with three small bodies as they hugs his legs and Arthur was sure that if Gwaine hadn't had a hand on his skinny form he would have fallen backwards.

"Hey guys!" Merlin said smiling widely, the ends of his eyes scrunched together with his smile.

"Merlin, look I've been practicing!" One of them said, stepping back.

Arthur watched as the small boy cupped both of his hands together and whispered what sounded like '_Forbearnan_.' A small fire erupted in his hands, but quickly trickled out. The boy looked dejected and hung his head as his hands fell.

Merlin put on a small frown of compassion, one for which Arthur could help but feel proud of him for, and put his hand on the boy's thin shoulder.

"You'll get it Gavin. Just remember, practice makes perfect." Merlin said confidently. Arthur recalled his father telling him the same thing when he'd first picked up a sword. Look at him now; best knight in the kingdom.

Then Merlin cupped a single hand by his face and whispered the same spell, and this time, a large flame erupted from his hand, flickering in the light breeze. Arthur couldn't help but watch in awe as the flame continued to bounce in Merlin's hand and he hardly noticed Gwaine giving him a small smile as he stood by and did nothing.

"Will you do your trick for us?" Gavin asked excitedly. The other children quickly joined in too, begging him to do his 'trick.'

"Oh, guys I should go." Merlin said smiling softly.

"Oh, come on Merlin!" Someone else called out. They all turned to see a man walking towards them, his arms folded against his chest with a teasing smile on his lips. "You still have yet to break my record!"

Merlin rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You want to do this now? You're ridiculous Thomas."

"Eh," Thomas shrugged. "I heard you had some new friends in town, thought it'd be fun for them to see me beat you!"

Thomas briefly introduced himself to Arthur and Gwaine, smiling, before turning back to Merlin. "So?" Thomas challenged.

Merlin just rolled his eyes again and groaned, still smiling.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" The three children crowed, their hands folded in front of their faces as they hung closer to Merlin.

"Well, now you can't disappoint the children." Thomas quipped.

Merlin groaned once more before caving. "Alright, alright!" He said, laughing.

"Yes!" Gavin screeched.

He shrugged off his coat and handed it to Gwaine. "Can you hold this?"

Gwaine nodded, smiling widely in anticipation. He shared a suspicious glance with Arthur, who was also smiling, his eyebrows raised.

Merlin rolled up his purple sleeves, Thomas doing the same with his light blue tunic as the children stepped back.

"What do you think they're doing?" Arthur whispered to Gwaine.

"Well, I've no idea!" Gwaine answered amused.

"So, what, are we starting with three? Then adding up?" Merlin asked Thomas.

"Sounds good. Fancy footwork, colors?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll just get boring after a while if we don't add_ some_ flare." Merlin said smiling.

The children just squealed with glee as Merlin and Thomas took a few steps away from each other. Arthur glanced at Gwaine once more, a bubble of anticipation rising in his stomach.

They watched as Merlin loosened up his shoulders and flicked his wrists, Thomas doing the same thing. Then Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he whispered something and a ball of light erupted in his hand. Arthur almost couldn't contain his gasp as he saw the ball of light that had saved him so many years ago held in Merlin's hand. Was it him that sent the light? Then Merlin made two more.

"Ready?" Thomas called.

"Ready!"

Thomas and Merlin grinned wickedly at each other, Merlin even throwing Arthur and Gwaine an amused look. He threw the first ball into the air, quickly followed by the second, then the third as the first came back down, a victim of gravity, and soon Merlin was juggling.

_Juggling? Really?_ Arthur thought. All of that pomp for _juggling? _

He shared a disbelieving look with Gwaine as Merlin began to conjure up more and more spheres, Thomas following with each challenge.

"Come on!" Gavin yelled excitedly. Arthur looked around and noticed that Merlin and Thomas's display had gathered some attention; almost everyone in the courtyard was either watching the two, or slowly creating a large circle around them. Well, at least they knew what to expect.

Merlin laughed, his eyes never leaving the air as he continued to juggle them, creating more and more until he was juggling at least twelve spheres, each one reaching to at least ten feet.

"Ready Thomas?"

"Go for it!"

Merlin briefly cast an idiotic grin at Arthur and Gwaine before turning his attention back to the spheres. Merlin's eyes grew gold as each sphere started to resonate in different colors; neon blue, pink, purple, red, green...any color, even leaving trails behind them as they flew and Arthur's mouth opened slightly at the beauty of it. The crowd oohed and cheered.

Then Merlin started to switch it up. First he spun and caught one of the spheres while it was behind his back and for a second Arthur thought he'd drop it before it was flung back up into the air, catching another one in front of him. He did this over and over, moving his feet, swiveling his hips, tilting his head, and it was so surprisingly graceful that Arthur could only gape at the sight in front of him. It was so beautiful, so harmless, so magical, so..._Merlin._

And Arthur knew that despite the secrets, despite the lies Merlin might have, _did_ tell whilst he was in Camelot, he was still the idiotic, harmless best friend he'd always known. Arthur made himself a vow that one day, when Merlin got his memory back, they'd sit down and have a long talk, because from what Arthur had seen and heard so far; Merlin and Lancelot actually going after the Cup of Life, Merlin's injury from fighting Nimueh, his injury from the Serket thanks to Morgause and Morgana, even the ball of light Arthur had just seen, Arthur could see he'd been fighting for Camelot, for Arthur, and for his friends.

He knew his father had been wrong in his sentiment that magic corrupted; it hadn't made sense. The Druids were a peaceful people, Anhora and the Unicorn had been peaceful, Gaius had even practiced magic, and now Merlin. And Arthur thought to himself sadly that his father had never been so wrong.

He turned his thoughts back to the show, smiling widely as his clumsy servant _gracefully_ conjured up even more spheres to throw in the air, the colors glowing and the trails they left in the air fading after a second. Then all of a sudden, Merlin and Thomas were trading off spheres, throwing them back and forth. The crowd cheered and Merlin glowed under their praise and, if possible, his smile widened.

Arthur's happy smile lessened as was replaced by a small sad one. What would happen now? Would Merlin return to his lowly place as Arthur's servant, living in the shadow of the King in the eyes of the people? Arthur knew Merlin hadn't seen it like that, and that he knew that Arthur counted him as his best friend, but...Merlin lost his memory, he didn't remember anything from the past seven years but little fragments, and that certainly couldn't even _begin_ to define the relationship they'd had.

Or would he stay here, where he was adored, where he had a place at their leader's right hand, where he could practice his magic freely? Merlin had had a place at Arthur's right hand too, everyone knew that, but now Merlin didn't remember, so where would he go? Arthur didn't know, and it hurt.

He looked at Gwaine and saw the same kind of desperation and sadness in his brown eyes and knew he must have been thinking the same thing. They turned their attention back to the two men, still tossing colorful spheres in the air, back and forth to each other and shifting their feet all the while, and Arthur couldn't help but feel a little uplifted as Merlin smiled. He'd missed that smile, and it hurt to think he might not see it again if Merlin decided to stay. But, Arthur decided, whatever decision Merlin made, he'd support it, it was _his_ to make after all.

"Should we call it a tie?" Thomas suggested.

Merlin laughed. "Getting tired already?"

"No! I just have other things to do than beat you!"

"Fine!" Merlin called back.

Then on some unspoken agreement, then gradually started to throw the spheres even _higher_ and each one popped out of existence in a sparkle of color, making the crowd giggle and shout even more, until none lasted.

Merlin grinning, wiped a sheen of sweat off his forehead with his bare forearm as Thomas said his goodbyes and then Merlin walked back towards a gaping Arthur and Gwaine. He gently took his jacket back from Gwaine and threw it over his shoulders, pulling at the edge of the sleeves.

"So...the kitchens?" Merlin said, smiling.

"Merlin that was spectacular!" Gwaine praised. Arthur nodded, smiling despite the stone that lay in his stomach.

"Thanks!" Merlin glowed, laughing. "Now let's go get some food, you have no idea how much that takes out of you..."

Gwaine cast one last sad look at Arthur while Merlin turned his back and walked off.

"It'll turn out alright." Gwaine muttered, and then started following Merlin, leaving Arthur having to jog to catch up.

* * *

**Ok! so..this was my first take on the 'scars' reveal, i didn't do that in '_What Happens_' cause i figured that if they were healed with magic Merlin could also take the scars away...but i thought i'd try my hand at it! also...i know _nothing_ about juggling, so i hope i did everything right! XD**

** also..sorry to get rid of Leon, Perce, and Elyan...(blame it on the producers!) they didn't expand nearly enough on their relationship with Merlin except for one scene with Elyan and Merlin, but not enough, and i thought everyone there would just be too much! i'll probably have the celebrations in the next chapter!**

**please review! **


	13. VI Celebrations

**Hey guys! I can't remember anything I wanted to tell you other than thanks for all the reviews! Luckily, I was able to update '_What Happens'_ the other day so that's why this took a few days! So yeah...enjoy! Also...I have absolutely no idea how to dance...so I pretty much left it open to your own imagination! I did watch a few youtube video's but I couldn't see Merlin doing any of them...**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They'd pretty much done nothing all day, Merlin giving them a little tour of the kingdom as they tried to refresh his memories a little. It worked a little, Merlin sometimes finishing their sentences but nothing more. Eventually the time slipped by and Merlin said they should probably go and get ready. He told them that there would be a hot bath and more formal clothes for them in their rooms, as apparently his friends Simon told him telepathically.

"You can speak to people in your _head?_" Gwaine had exclaimed.

Merlin laughed as he nodded. '_Hello_,' he said, projecting his mind to Gwaine's. Gwaine jumped half a mile but then started laughing like an idiot. Arthur could only raise his eyebrows incredulously at the two; even with Merlin's memories gone they got along perfectly. So Merlin led them back to their rooms as he retreated to his own to get ready, saying he'd come and get them when it was time.

About an hour later, the Knights all gathered in Arthur's chamber waiting for Merlin. They didn't have to wait long as his door opened, revealing Merlin. Arthur, who had been leaning against the table, his back he door slowly spun around, a witty retort about Merlin never learning to knock when the sight in front of him stopped him short.

"Well, we probably should go; Rowan'll kill me if we're any later than we already are." Merlin said absentmindedly, adjusting the seam on his sleeve.

Once he got it fixed, he looked up to see Arthur, Gwaine, and the other three knights all staring at him with surprise.

"What?" He asked innocently, confusion etched into his face.

"You could be a noble in those clothes." Gwaine remarked.

Everyone nodded their agreement. Merlin wore black trousers with knee-high black strapped boots. He wore a grey neckerchief, though instead of the old, ratty one he'd kept from Camelot, this one was made of a much finer quality, possibly silk. The color of his tunic was hidden by his fitting deep blue coat. The coat itself had kite shapes in it from the stitching design with strands of leather going through eyelets the decorated his shoulders with empty eyelets at the front, and long coat tails in the back. The color was popped up with brought out Merlin's face more, framing his strong jaw line and accenting his cheekbones. The dark blue brought out Merlin's cerulean blue eyes and contrasted nicely with his raven colored hair, which was brushed normally, the overall effect making him look very handsome.

"Really?" Merlin said smiling his old smile; the one only Merlin could ever hope pull off.

"Blue suits you." Elyan commented. Arthur couldn't help but agree.

"Thanks." Merlin laughed. "Now come on, or Grace will _help_ Rowan kill me!"

Gwaine barked out a laugh and followed Merlin out the door, the others following close behind. Gwaine's formal brown jacket fluttered behind him as he bounced down the corridor, his hair jumping with each step.

"So Merlin...," he started, throwing Merlin a teasing glance. "I heard you're one heck of a dancer."

Merlin rolled his blue eyes while the others behind him snickered. "If you knew Grace, you'd know why I have to be. She'll probably pull you in for a dance if you're not careful."

"Ahh." Gwaine smiled. "But I can't dance."

"No matter...," Merlin said, glancing at him. "As long as you have two feet she'll want a dance."

Gwaine laughed. "Sounds like my type of woman."

"Gwaine, you don't have a type." Merlin scoffed.

Gwaine clapped him on the back, laughing louder. "That's the cheeky Merlin we know!"

Everyone laughed, hoping if Merlin would ever get his memories back in full. After a few more turns they came to the banquet hall, the doors opened wide for guests. They walked inside and the Knight's couldn't help but gasp. People were everywhere, talking, chatting, sitting, or standing, even children dodging legs as they scurried about in the room. Everyone was in their best clothes; every color of the rainbow flowed through the room and magic was everywhere.

Trays were hovering around carrying beverages and snacks, there was a giant ball of _light_ hanging in the center of the room, presumably where the chandelier would have been, the was suspended by nothing, just floating there listlessly. The only people that were actually doing anything that could be described as work were the orchestra playing in the corner. Merlin took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"What's up?" Arthur asked, Gwaine giving him the same look with a glint of concern in their eye.

"Magic," Merlin breathed, loosening his shoulders. "Can't you feel it? It's like a waterfall of fresh air. Oh, that feels good."

Gwaine and Arthur exchanged a confused and bewildered look while the others wandered off to join a group of knights. "Um...no Merlin, can't feel it."

Merlin laughed. "Oh, sorry, no magic right...let's try this then."

He turned around and stuck out his hands, gesturing with his fingers for them to each take a hand. Exchanging another even more confused look, Arthur and Gwaine each took one of Merlin's hands...and immediately felt the magic flowing through them. Merlin was right; it was like a waterfall of fresh air, and Arthur and Gwaine took a deep breath. Is this how Merlin always felt?

Then Merlin let go and the connection was lost, leaving Arthur and Gwaine to have to readjust to not feeling the magic flow through them.

"Geez that was weird." Gwaine said.

Merlin grinned. "Come on, I can see Grace."

He weaved through the crowd, dragging Arthur and Gwaine behind him as he muttered apologies. Eventually they arrived at the far side of the room where a group of people had gathered talking to Rowan and presumably Grace. She was wearing a long green dress to match her bright eyes. The dress hugged her form until it splayed out in the front, giving it a wavy look from the side. Her hair was a light brown and it tickled her waist in waves.

Merlin finally shouldered his way through the crowd, arriving where Rowan and Grace were standing side by side, Grace's arm looped through Rowans.

"Merlin!" Grace exclaimed wrapping him in a tight hug. She pulled back and held him at shoulder length. "My, you look quite dashing tonight."

"You, my lady," Merlin teased, kissing her knuckles, "are a flirt."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and shared a look with Gwaine who held much the same expression on his face. _Since when had Merlin become a romantic?_

Grace laughed as Rowan came over. "I hope my fiancé's not being a bother to our guests," he joked. Grace shoved him lightly in the chest, laughing.

"Oh, right!" Merlin said clapping his hands together. "Grace, meet some old friends of mine...well...new-ish-er friends that I've apparently know for a long time, but...oh, never mind."

Everyone laughed while he stumbled through it, then continued, ushering his friend forward. "This is King Arthur of Camelot and this, is Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

"A pleasure to meet you milady." Arthur said, kissing her hand.

Grace smirked. "The pleasures all mine."

Gwaine did the same, earning the same response.

"So you boy's new Merlin before then?" Grace asked smirking.

"Yep!" Gwaine answered back cheerily. "But...apparently he's learned to dance since then?"

Grace laughed while Merlin blushed slightly. "Oh yes, he's a wonderful dancer...better than Rowan here."

"Oi!" Rowan protested, only making Grace laugh. The music changed from

"Why don't we have a go Merlin?" Grace asked her smile broadening.

"Grraaacccee," Merlin whined. "I just got here."

Rowan raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of which, you're late. I think that deserves a punishment." He looked suggestively at Grace, who giggled.

"Come on mate; show us what you can do!" Gwaine huffed. Arthur nodded laughing.

"Not you too Gwaine!" Merlin said.

Grace laughed. "Alright then it's settled." She grabbed a moaning Merlin's hand and dragged him out onto the center of the dance floor, shouldering passed other dancers and leaving Rowan, Arthur, and Gwaine all laughing behind them.

"This'll surprise you." Rowan said, scratching at this chin.

They all watched as Grace and Merlin took their place at the center of the dance floor, Merlin taking the lead as he led Grace around the floor gracefully. The beat of the music picked up, but so did the speed of the dancers, though the threesome noticed other dances moving off to give Merlin and Grace room.

Then they added a little attitude to their dance as Merlin began to move his feet more and Grace started swishing her hips, the ends of her green dress flying outwards. They watched as he twirled her expertly, flinging her out and pulling her back in before dipping her and then dancing again.

Arthur couldn't help but part his mouth in surprise, a motion Gwaine shortly followed. Arthur could even see Leon, Percival, and Elyan all gaping at Merlin with the same dumbfounded expression.

"Told you he would surprise you." Rowan laughed.

Gwaine scoffed. "To put it simply."

Arthur just continued to watch as his normally _clumsy_ servant careened Rowan's fiancé across the floor, finishing big as the music finally changed. Merlin and Grace were all smiles when they finally reached the group, a light sheen of sweat on each of their brows.

"That was great!" Gwaine exclaimed, pulling Merlin into a quick hug while Rowan did the same with Grace.

Merlin shrugged modestly.

Arthur threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I swear, when we get back to Camelot, I'm going to tell Guinevere you can _dance_, then she won't be bugging me so much about it!"

Arthur mentally kicked himself, but Merlin laughed anyway. Now wasn't the time to assume Merlin's loyalties, no matter how much the uncertainty made his heart sink. Merlin had a life here, a happy life. He shared the same look with Gwaine that they'd had just this morning after they saw Merlin juggling. Arthur wished, almost selfishly, that his friend would just get his memories back; remember them and all the things they'd done. Maybe then he would realize where he belonged.

_But he can use his magic freely here; and he didn't even tell you about that when he lived in Camelot for the past _seven_ years,_ his mind told him. Arthur kindly told it to shut up, reasoning that of Merlin had told them about his magic, he could have been killed. Not that Arthur would ever go through that, but his father certainly would have; without a second thought.

Arthur was interrupted in his sober thoughts when Merlin announced he was going to get some food. Gwaine heartily agreed with him, as did Grace and Rowan, so naturally he did too. They all walked over to the table on the side of the room that was piled with food of every kind; meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables.

Unsurprisingly, Merlin used magic to fill his plate, holding it in his hand while food flew onto it, not that they could really reach the other side anyway; the table was too wide.

"Merlin could you get me some of that?" Gwaine asked, pointing to what looked like pork.

Merlin waved his hand towards the meat and slowly it flew into Gwaine's plate.

"Thanks mate!" Gwaine said, reaching for some cheese.

"No problem!"

After they'd each gotten their food, they found a large table and sat down, Leon, Percival, and Elyan joining them after they got their own food

"So what have you boys been doing whilst I was away?" Grace asked after taking a sip of wine.

Rowan had to swallow his own food before answering. "Nothing interesting; planning this. Though," he said taking a drink from his wine, "Merlin took down a Griffin the other day."

"Really?" Grace said smiling. Even the knights were still a bit surprised that it had been him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Merlin nodded.

"Why were you hunting it anyway?" Leon asked smartly.

Rowan swallowed again. "It had been terrorizing some of the farms around the area. We provide protection and they help us with food."

"See...," Merlin explained. "Magical creatures can only be killed by magic, but not many of the farmers have magic of their own."

That sounded kind of like blackmail to Arthur so he asked, "And what if the farmers cannot provide the food?"

Rowan laughed. "Oh, sorry, I explained it badly. We wouldn't stop providing protection; that's how it started out in fact. Before we came here, they were plagued with magical creatures, not having enough magic themselves to vanquish them, but when we came, we started to hunt them so they would stop terrorizing the area. The farmers were actually the ones that suggested the exchange because when Zual was here, they were forced to provide food for him so they had overstock during harvest time, so they started exchanging with us, completely of their own initiative."

"Sounds like a good system." Arthur praised.

Rowan nodded, pleased.

"So," Gwaine inquired. "How much magic does it take to kill a Griffin then?"

"Powerful magic." Grace answered.

"Like Merlin's?" Gwaine suggested.

"Just like, though I'd have to say he's probably the most powerful here." Rowan said, glancing over at Merlin.

Merlin himself felt a blush creeping up his neck. "I'm really not."

"Really?" Arthur said surprised, ignoring Merlin's protest. He knew how modest he always was and the fact that he was denying it only made it true.

"Yeah, that's why I put him in charge of training new sorcerers." Rowan said.

"Speaking of which," Merlin said, trying to change the subject. "I have training in the morning."

"Mind if we watch?" Gwaine asked. "Never seen magical training before."

"Sure, if you want." Merlin said. "Just meet us at the training field around mid afternoon."

They all nodded. Merlin...doing magical training. It was surprising in itself that Merlin had magic; much less he was training other people.

After that they just talked about nothing; a bit of Camelot and her people here, a little of Terryn and her people there. Soon, almost everyone had gone to bed, leaving just the group at the table, and even they started to break off and go to bed until it was just Arthur, Rowan, Gwaine, and Merlin chatting.

Merlin yawned. "I should get to bed."

Rowan yawned too, passing it down the line. "We all should."

"Agreed!" Arthur and Gwaine threw in.

"Well, goodnight then." Rowan said, standing up. He bid them farewell as he left for his own bedroom.

Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur all stood up and stretched before heading to their own rooms. Gwaine gave Merlin and Arthur a clap on the shoulder in parting before stumbling into his room.

"Night Arthur." Merlin said.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a quick hug. _Why can't he just get his memories back?_

"Goodnight Merlin."

They parted ways there, and Arthur walked into his own room. He changed quickly and then collapsed on his bed, memories of Merlin and Arthur's friendship playing through his mind as bittersweet dreams.

* * *

**So...how was it? Things will be picking up soon, only like a chapter or two left of this, then we get a new story! Yay! suggestions? prompts?**

**Anyway...please review!**


	14. VII Different

**Hola! so i finally finished this chapter! sorry it took so long to update i was working on What Happens! :D soon that'll be done and i'll be working on the sequel! but here we go for now! :D**

**Disclaimer; IDOM...if i did...i would do some stuff to it...:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke up by a loud knock at his door, and then the sound of the heavy obstacle swinging open before he could ask who's there. Merlin?

"Arthur?" The voice said loudly. Nope, not Merlin.

Arthur tried to shake his head but found it buried underneath his arm. Uh, he'd had a long night. The memories of his and Merlin's friendship still rang through his mind, taunting him, keeping him awake.

"Arthur, you're still asleep?" Gwaine's accent broke through the haze as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not anymore," he replied.

Gwaine laughed. "Come on Princess, Merlin's already at the training field."

_What?_ Arthur thought. Then he remembered the party last night; Merlin had said he'd had to train some new sorcerers. Right...well, that should be interesting.

Arthur reluctantly braced himself with his arms, lifting himself off the bed. He ran his hand through his golden hair, yawning as he let his hand fall. "Alright, I'm up."

Gwaine grinned. "Well, let's go. I wouldn't mind seeing Merlin _train_ someone...that's gotta be interesting."

Arthur threw his legs over the edge of the large bed, launching himself off it. "He's had six months to learn, remember," Arthur said sadly.

Gwaine looked at him with sympathy in his brown eyes as a sad pang of the reminder that Merlin had lost his memory hit him. That's what caused him to stay here, in Terryn. That was why he was...

"Arthur...he's still the same Merlin, just...-"

"Different?" Arthur suggested. Because that's what Merlin was now...more...and less. He was more grown up, mature. And there was just something that wasn't there..._his_ Merlin. That little immature spark in his eye that meant him and Gwaine had a prank planned, or that little irresponsible irk that meant he was always getting himself into trouble, usually in a noble effort to save his friends. He felt a twang of jealousy as he remembered how Merlin had interacted with Rowan, it was like how they'd been...before.

"Yeah," Gwaine said softly. He was the same Merlin...but different. If that made sense. This Merlin had an air of confidence surrounding him, he was more sure of himself. Could that because he was able to use his magic freely here? Gwaine wasn't sure.

"Come on, the rest of the Knight's said they'd meet us there," Gwaine put in.

Arthur walked over to the wardrobe and threw a deep blue shirt over his torso, rolling the sleeves up to his elbow. "Well, let's go then. I assume you know the way?"

Gwaine nodded, turning on his heel and opening the door again. Arthur quickly slipped on his boots before following the knight out the door.

"Gwaine," Arthur started as they walked down the sunlit corridor, "I was thinking..."

Gwaine gave him a confused look. "What?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I've been thinking that we should probably return to Camelot soon."

Gwaine gave Arthur a slight nod; he'd know this was coming; it had only been a matter of time. Gwaine knew why too; Merlin. Seeing him here, but him hardly knowing who they were...hurt. But was it better to stay with him? Or to leave?

"And what about Merlin?" Gwaine asked tight lipped.

Arthur looked at the ground and shook his head to clear it before looking at Gwaine again. "It'll be his decision; to stay here or to come with us." A stone of sadness burned in his gut as he said it with just the thought of Merlin choosing to stay in Terryn.

Gwaine cleared his throat and nodded slowly. "Um...when were you planning on leaving?"

"I was, uh, thinking we stay a few days more, two maybe...see if anything..._changes._" Arthur explained. Gwaine knew what 'changes' meant...

"If Merlin gets his memory back," he translated.

Arthur nodded.

"Well, we'll see." Gwaine said.

Suddenly they stepped out of the castle and into the bright sunlight, and into the courtyard. People were bustling about as usual, pushing carts, guiding animals, herding children through the stone covered courtyard.

They walked past this all, saying hello to some in passing. They walked outside of the main castle walls and onto a grassy plain. To their right were knights of Terryn, normal people sparring in pairs. To their left was Merlin's group; three rows of people with five people in each row and Merlin pacing in the front of the group giving instructions. He was wearing brown trousers, a red tunic, and then the green cloak that he'd worn when they'd first seen him. Everyone else had on red cloaks.

Arthur and Gwaine walked over to their group consisting of Leon, Perce, Elyan, and Rowan who were standing by the wall near the entrance to the field where they could clearly see Merlin.

"So, what's he been doing?" Arthur asked.

"Well, first he worked on their stance, and then something magic, but I didn't understand a word of it. Now, we're waiting to see what he does next," Leon answered.

As if on cue, Merlin spoke up. "Next, we'll work on shields."

"I guess he's doing shields next," Gwaine smiled sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his blue eyes but grinned.

"You all know how to create small shields, today we'll work on stronger ones. The trick is, when you create a shield, you subconsciously tie it to yourself, therefore the shield is only as strong as its creator. When you tie it to something stronger, you're shield increases in strength and durability," Merlin explained, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Simon."

They all watched as said servant stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on and grab a medium size box of the bench. He started walking up and down the aisles, handing each sorcerer something.

Arthur couldn't believe how different Merlin was in this setting. He was more confident, a leader. Arthur always knew he could be, but had never seen it. Merlin was in complete control and it only made him sadder to see how much his friend had changed.

Merlin, aware that the group watching wouldn't know what they are, explained, "Simon is giving you each a shard of crystal, the hardest substance known. Try tying your shield to this and it will make it stronger. Now, pair off and try it, shooting light spells, then getting stronger. Remember to switch off. Eric, you're with me."

"Eric's his best student," Rowan explained.

They saw the student's pair off and then wander further into the field, giving each other room to practice on their own. Shouts of '_scutum'_ filled the air as different colored shields were erected. Merlin had Eric go first and they watched as he easily erected his own glowing green shield.

"Ready?" Merlin asked him. Eric nodded so Merlin took his first shot. They all watched with surprise as, with only a slight flick of his wrist, Merlin was able to conjure a glowing ball of energy.

"Other sorcerer's would need spells to do that, Merlin doesn't, it was one of the things I noticed when we first met; his magic is mainly elemental, he doesn't need words to do a lot of things," Rowan commented.

Arthur raised his eyebrows as Gwaine snickered. "So he really is powerful then?"

Rowan nodded, a proud glint in his eye, and once again Arthur's heart hurt at his and Merlin's lost past.

Merlin threw the ball of magic at Eric's shield, which only wavered slightly as they made contact.

"Good!" Merlin called. "Now I'm going to throw a stronger one, alright?"

"Stronger one?" Leon said astounded. "He can make a _stronger_ one?"

"Oh, yeah." Rowan answered nonchalantly.

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a wary look, both wondering how much Merlin had had to keep from them...powerful magic amongst it.

They watched as Merlin flicked his wrist again, this time a glowing ball of fire erupted in his hand, twice the size of the last one. "Remember to focus your energy on the shield _through_ the crystal," Merlin advised.

A servant came up behind them and started whispering fervently to Rowan, only distracting then for a second. Eric nodded and Merlin unleashed the sphere. It struck the shield head on and wavered more violently, but held long enough for the ball of fire to dissipate.

"Very good." Merlin praised, a bright smile on his face. Eric grinned proudly, though tired from the practice.

"Merlin!" Rowan shouted.

Merlin snapped his head over to look at him as Rowan waved him over. Merlin jogged over to them, his cloak billowing out behind him until he was standing in front of them. He smiled and nodded saying hello, they did the same to him as Rowan began speaking.

"Listen Merlin, we've got a convoy south of here." Rowan explained.

Merlin's smile instantly dropped as a serious look overcame his features; his cerulean eyes hardening as his mouth set itself in a thin line. "Let's go then."

"Wait, wait," Arthur interjected, "what convoy?"

Merlin and Rowan exchanged looks before Merlin answered him. "Slave convoy. They still have to pass through these lands to get to their employer in the north. We try to intercept any that we can."

Arthur looked slightly proud and slightly startled. Proud that Merlin was trying to help people like that, but, of course, it was Merlin, he'd always done that. And startled that Merlin had to do anything anyway. Merlin was...used to be, a servant, he'd never had to _do_ anything serious.

_Well,_ Arthur thought grimly, thinking of the scars Merlin had acquired, _that's not completely true._

"Merlin...," Rowan said. "Ronald is a part of the convoy."

Merlin's face dropped further as a small glint of fear passed through his eyes before he put up an impregnable mask before anyone could see it.

"Ronald?" Gwaine asked, completely aware of Merlin's reaction.

Rowan looked at Merlin with concern. "He's the guy that took Merlin."

Gwaine growled and everyone else looked mad too.

The reminder that Merlin was only here because he himself had been taken as a slave made a bubble of anger rise in Arthur. No, Ronald was the reason he's lost his best friend.

"We'd like to help," Arthur said strongly. The Knights all nodded glancing between Merlin and Rowan.

"No, it's too dangerous," Merlin stated folding his arms in front of his chest while in deep thought. "Roland has magic, you don't know him...it's too dangerous."

Arthur shot Rowan a questioning look when Merlin wouldn't explain further, but he only got a small shake of his head from Rowan.

"Merlin, there's no way we're not coming," Gwaine said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "You've always been there for us, now it's our turn."

Merlin eyes softened fractionally and he seemed to be at war with himself. "Fine! But stay close to me or a magic user. Seriously."

They each nodded and then Merlin looked to Rowan for further instructions. Rowan himself had a smile on his lips as he watched the interaction. Inwardly, he was tired, and worried. These men knew Merlin, had known him for so long. What life would Merlin choose? Either way, Rowan knew he'd support Merlin's decision, it was his life after all. But he would also make sure that they kept in touch if Merlin chose to return to Camelot.

"Right," Rowan said. "I'll get some more knights. Leon and Elyan you'll both go with Joshua and his group, Percival, you'll be with Lebre and her group, and then it'll be me, Merlin, Arthur, and Merlin in the last group. Sound good?"

They all nodded as Rowan went to get the other knights, Leon, Percival, and Elyan trailing behind him. Gwaine slung his arm across Merlin's shoulder, "Just like the good ol' times, eh Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head in exasperation and laughed, bringing a genuine smile to Arthur's face; he'd missed that laugh. Gwaine shot him a look that said the same thing.

"Eric!" Merlin called, walking back over to his group of trainees. "You'll be in charge until I get back alright? Practice a little more then just send everyone home."

Eric nodded and Merlin turned away just as Rowan returned to their group. "All's ready, we leave in ten."

Merlin nodded, "I'll be right back," he said, dashing off.

Arthur turned back to Rowan, who watched Merlin canter away with concern in his eye.

"So...what's with him and 'Ronald?' Arthur asked. Gwaine turned to Rowan as well; he hadn't missed the look of fear and anger in Merlin's eye when Rowan mentioned him.

Rowan took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Well...Ronald isn't the nicest slave trader...he wasn't exactly _nice_ to Merlin..."

Gwaine's eyebrows crowed together in anger. "What do you mean?"

Rowan looked hesitant while his eyes looked at the grass below them. "Well, Merlin doesn't remember...but he did lose his memory somehow remember...?"

Arthur's mouth was set in a deep and enraged frown as he nodded. Ronald was _definitely_ the reason he'd lost his best friend; the reason Merlin had lost _himself_ for heaven's sake. Oh, he was definitely ready to leave.

Merlin strolled back, looking the same with a slight frown on his face. Only he could face his fears with only a slight frown. Arthur knew Merlin was really the bravest of them all, but now it passed through his head again and Arthur felt a burst of pride that overtook the anger he was feeling.

"Ready?" Merlin asked nonchalantly.

"Let's go," Rowan answered, hiding the glint of worry in his eye.

So that was it, they were headed off to fight the man that had completely messed with Merlin's life.

* * *

**So...a little more plot development...by the way...i think now there's going to be one or two more chapters..than the next one! :D depending on the length i might just post it as a story in itself because i think it's just going to be a one-shot! but we'll see! :D**

**Hope you liked it and plz reveiw!**


	15. VIII Memories

**Hi guys! i can't remember everything i wanted to say...so i'll be brief...I can't remember what I wanted to say...there ya go...my big announcement!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

They rode the horses as far as they could into the sunlit forest. When they neared the convoy, they dismounted and tied their horses to trees, getting back into their assigned groups. Gwaine and Arthur following Merlin and Rowan as they walked further into the dense woodland.

Arthur's hunting sense kicked in and they knew they were close and he gracefully yet quietly drew his sword, Gwaine and Rowan doing the same. It seemed Rowan hadn't any magic of his own and Arthur felt rather naive not thinking about it earlier; he had been concentrating more important things recently anyway.

"The other groups should be in position soon," Rowan hissed under his breath.

Merlin nodded in agreement as he peered beyond the thick tree that hid his slim form. In a rather large clearing a few feet away was the convoy, nothing special save for a few horses, a wagon that probably held smuggled goods, a few laughing men rifling through a bag while a dozen more did other things, half a dozen to-be bruised slaves...and Ronald.

He still had the same broad shoulders and short, fire colored hair that Merlin remembered and he shivered slightly as a bad memory resurfaced. It was amazing; one of his first new memories after he'd lost all his others of was being punched in the gut. Spectacular. He didn't even know if he could ever get his memories back, but here he was, still fighting with the good guys.

Arthur saw Merlin's shiver, but didn't call him out on it. Instead, knowing where the shiver had come from, focused more on the six would-be slaves. All of them were bruised, more so than others, but still. One had a deeply black eye and was favoring his right leg while holding his stomach; Arthur guessed a broken rib. Another, a woman, had a large red mark on her face, and anger boiled in Arthur's gut as he distinguished it to be in the shape of a hand. None of them even raised their eyes; all of them trained to the floor in fear. Shackles girded their wrists and even from this far way Arthur could sense their pain as they shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Rowan was definitely right; this guy wasn't the nicest man on the planet, and if Merlin had looked or felt anything like these poor people...

Rowan's words of '_Merlin did lose his memory somehow...remember?_' rang through his head and it only enraged him further.

He met Gwaine's eyes, his own rage reflected in his chocolate brown orbs as they glanced between Merlin and the slaves.

"How dare he," Gwaine whispered quietly so only Arthur could hear him.

Arthur quickly agreed with him, shaking with anger. "If Merlin was..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Gwaine growled in response, thinking the same thing.

Then they heard a very realistic bird call; a robin. Rowan glanced between them all, knowing that it meant the other groups were in place and responded likewise.

Merlin flicked up his deep green hood, casting sharp shadows across his face and making his cheekbones look even more prominent. "I'll take Ronald," he said in a way that left no room for argument.

Rowan's brown eyes flickered over to Merlin worryingly, completely ignoring the sureness in Merlin's voice. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Arthur and Gwaine silently agreed with him but didn't say anything; this looked like it needed to be worked out between the two of them.

"You've already gone against him once Merlin," Rowan tried. "Last time you lost all your memories. Merlin, you almost _died_."

Arthur and Gwaine started at that. "_What?_" They hissed in unison. Why hadn't they heard about _this?_

Rowan paid them no attention as he continued. "Let the others take Ronald, we'll need you to unlock the others from their shackles."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't; Ronald's magic is powerful, _I_ hardly defeated him last time when I was injured. But now, his magic is still strong and I'm healed and I'm the only one who could take him Rowan. I don't think the others are strong enough."

Rowan looked deeply torn and his light brown eyes flickered to the floor as his brow scrunched. This was so like Merlin; putting himself in danger for the sake of others. Eventually, Rowan reluctantly nodded, knowing what Merlin said was true; he was the only one strong enough. The only reason Ronald had even gotten away last time was because shortly after saving Rowan, Merlin fainted from exhaustion and fatigue, and Roland, knowing he'd lost, ran.

But then Rowan added. "Take Arthur with you as backup and, no," he added when Merlin started to interject, "this isn't up for discussion Merlin, even _you'll_ need backup and you are _not_ going in there alone. Got it?"

Now Merlin looked torn before he himself nodded, glancing over to Arthur and nodding. Arthur nodded back, secretly pleased that he'd been the one chosen to accompany him instead of Gwaine or Rowan. It wasn't that he felt prideful or that he'd been the best choice, but rather for the need he felt to protect his best friend; regardless of the fact that Merlin didn't remember him.

They broke off there, Merlin and Arthur going to the right, closer to Ronald and Gwaine and Rowan going to the left, closer towards the prisoners. Gwaine cast Arthur a serious look that only Arthur would understand. _Protect him_, it said...and that was exactly what Arthur planned to do.

Merlin wasn't very happy with the arrangement, but he saw the logic. He'd rather be doing this on his own so he didn't put anyone else's life in danger, but Rowan was right, he didn't know if he _could _do this on his own. But Merlin still felt this overwhelming urge to _protect_ Arthur; despite not knowing exactly where it came from. _He must not be harmed,_ rang through his skull, embedding itself in his foremost thoughts.

"Arthur," Merlin started passionately, "just...please…don't draw attention to yourself. And _please _stay behind me."

Arthur himself felt a bubble of brotherly love and longing for Merlin grow in his heart. He sounded like the old Merlin, the one who would protect him or die at his side.* _His_ Merlin. But there was no way he was just going to sit on the sidelines and _watch_ Merlin fight for him, magic or not.

He put a gloved hand on Merlin's bony shoulder as he spoke softly and genuinely, "Merlin, I promise to try and stay out of trouble, but I want to help you. I can't just watch from the bench while my best friend fights the battle for me. I've never done that and I don't intend to start now."

Merlin swallowed past a newer emotional lump in his throat, desperately wishing he was able to remember the supposed great friendship they'd had. Even with his memories gone he could feel like he had some connection to Arthur, to Gwaine and the Knights, but the _why_ kept eating at him. What had made their friendship so great when he'd only been a servant? What had they faced that would have made the King of Camelot and a peasant best friends? Why did he feel the overwhelming urge to protect someone he hardly knew and why did said person seem to feel the same way? Why? Why? _Why? _

Finally, he nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Arthur from trying to protect him, so he might as well go along with it.

Arthur could tell he nodded as the dark green material of the cloak bobbed. He felt a rush of relief; it would be easier to help him if both of them were in agreement.

Rowan did the bird call once more, and Merlin, to Arthur's surprise, called back in the same manner.

"On the count of three," Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur nodded as he gripped the hilt of Excalibur firmly.

_One._

Merlin took a deep breath, steeling himself and calming his swirling emotions. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight if he was too busy pondering over a friendship he didn't even remember, or even those of when he was in Ronald's company. So he quickly cleared his mind, instead filling it with spells he knew would help them, classifying each as they ran through his head; protection spells, shield spells, fire spells...

_Two._

Arthur glanced at Merlin as he closed his blue eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He'd only just noticed but realized that Merlin always did that before a battle. Apparently ones he'd always used magic in too no less. Arthur himself took a deep breath, part of his own routine as he loosened his shoulders and righted his grip on his sword.

_Three._

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he heard their men from the other side let out a battle cry thinking, _why do they do that anyway? It just gives away their position._ But instead of dwelling on it, he ran into the clearing himself, Arthur just behind him following his every step.

A few of the men ran at them, clashing swords with Arthur before Merlin was able to trip him up and thrown him into another attacking mercenary, knocking them both unconscious as they heads collided. Arthur threw Merlin and astonished look, but Merlin could find no fear there and was then surprised that he was looking for it at all.

"Thanks," Arthur said, still surprised.

Merlin nodded, smirking and turned around, his cloak billowing out behind him as it swept across the leaf strewn ground. He jogged forward, looking for Ronald's fiery red hair as his eyes swept through the crowd.

"Why if it isn't Merlin?" A mocking voice said behind him called.

Merlin immediately whipped around, fear momentarily lighting his cerulean eyes, not escaping Arthur's notice, before he put up a mask. The man looked the same as he had last time Merlin had seen him, tall, broad- shouldered, short red hair, same beat up brown breeches, tan tunic, and sleeveless brown coat.

"Come back for more fun?" Ronald asked smirking, all three of them completely oblivious to the rest of the battle around them.

Merlin visibly flinched though he tried to hide it as he pushed back his deep green hood; Ronald knew who he was despite it.

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed," Merlin offered plainly, ignoring Ronald's prompts and instead getting straight to the point.

"So who's your friend?" Ronald asked instead. "He looks an awful lot like the King of Camelot," he commented, and then his voice taking on a more mocking tone, "isn't that where we found _you?_"

Arthur, standing beside Merlin growled. How dare he! Hadn't he already done enough? "I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and we are _allowing_ you to surrender, I suggest you take the offer."

Ronald crossed an arm over his chest, using the other one to scratch the side of his slightly bearded face. "I never have been good at surrendering."

"Suit yourself," Merlin growled, all too happily flicking his wrist and, carefully avoiding Arthur, throwing a ball of fire at Ronald.

Ronald sidestepped it only just in time, a momentarily worried look on his face replaced with an amused smile. "Woohoo! Merlin! That was rather aggressive don't you think? But you always were, at least from what I know of you anyway. I'm think our King here could tell us a different story based on the look on his face."

Arthur did have a slightly disbelieving look on his face, but that quickly changed to understanding. Merlin hadn't ever been _aggressive_, per say, determined was a better word for it. And Arthur was sure he'd been _determined_ not to be kidnapped by these men. Plus, well, Merlin _had_ been kidnapped before, once with Arthur, and then once alone, but not like this. He'd never been as _lost_ and desperate as Arthur would have imagined him being after he'd lost his memories, never. So Arthur understood.

"And you've always had a short temper," Merlin quickly shot back.

"We're giving you one last chance to surrender," Arthur stated plainly, his face emotionless.

"No!" This time it was Ronald that quickly sent a ball of fire their way, Merlin quickly setting up a shield to protect them from the heat of the fire. Now just openly angry, Merlin fought back, sending a ray of blue light at Ronald, which he blocked with his own shield.

One of the mercenaries came up behind Merlin and Arthur, and Arthur turned and fought him, the clashing of swords now reaching his ears as he focused on the larger battle and he pushed the man a few feet away from Merlin so he could focus on his own fight.

Merlin threw one more fireball and right after that, while Ronald was distracted by dodging it, Merlin sent a wave of energy at him, knocking him back a few feet as he fell. Now, truly enraged, Ronald stood, his face flushed and clashing greatly with his organ colored hair.

"That was a cheap shot!" He shouted angrily.

Merlin didn't try to disagree, he only shrugged. You take what you can get, and Merlin had had an open shot. Plus he wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

Ronald threw a ball of fire at Merlin, Merlin only just catching it on his own hands before it hit his chest. Gritting his teeth as it swirled in his hands, he threw it back with a newfound strength. It only just missed Ronald, the man diving to the ground in favor of taking up a shield; those had never been his strong point.

He picked himself off the ground and stared menacingly at Merlin, fury in his brown eyes as he measured up the man. The battle was slowing around them and it would only be a matter of time before Ronald was captured, he knew it.

So instead of focusing his sights on Merlin, he focused on something he clearly cared about if his defensive stance and his constant glances were anything to go by - Arthur Pendragon. He had just knocked out the man he'd been fighting with a blow to the head and was looking around for the next person, completely unaware of Ronald's glaring daggers.

Merlin was aware of it though, he'd watched as Ronald's brown eyes swiveled sideways and to a point slightly behind him, to Arthur, to his supposed best friend, to the person he had this strange feeling to protect. He couldn't be hurt. Merlin wouldn't allow it.

Ronald started saying a spell as Merlin ran towards Arthur at full sprint. "Arthur!" He shouted. The next few moments were nothing but a fast paced blue.

Arthur whipped around just in time to be shoved in the chest by Merlin with surprising strength just as Ronald unleashed his spell. Arthur stumbled back a few feet before landing hard on the ground, watching as a tangle of red magic hit Merlin square in the chest before he was able to erect a shield. Arthur watched with stunned silence, the sounds of the battle quieting as everyone watched Merlin fly several feet backwards and into a tree, yelling all the while.

His body slammed against it, knocking the air out of him and making him grunt in pain and surprise. His head hurt more than anything as he slumped half-conscious against the tree. He heard several blurred voices yell his name and arms grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently. He felt a cool liquid running down his temple. Pain throbbed through his veins as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Merlin!" A voice broke through the haze, but only just. Arthur? But...who was Arthur? Why did that name sound familiar? Now he just felt sort of numb and subconsciously knew he was unconscious, that he'd lost the battle for awareness.

"Merlin!" Another voice...a different one. And who was Gwaine? Another shout. Who was Rowan? And why, _how_ did he know these people when he was living in this numb, black limbo?

He saw a light, grey at first but as his curiosity peaked, it only got brighter, slowly but surely. More voices reached his ears. Leon? Elyan? Percival? But...

He reached the light, having to close his eyes against the white harshness of it as he entered the centerpoint of the strange glow. Suddenly, the pain was back, flaring white as the light around him as things floated around in his head; sudden realizations, ideas, talks, actions, _memories_.

"_Um, I'm Merlin." _

_"I put my life in your hands every day, Merlin, as do Arthur and Gwen and all of Camelot…"_

"_I'm in disguise." _

"_You are a true friend Merlin." _

"_I can't believe that one day...I'll actually look like this."_

"_They just did...on you." _

"_We have the old Merlin back then, Arthur is safe once more." _

_"If there's one thing I've learnt from my father's life, it's that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts."_

"_His _name_ is Merlin." _

"_Thank you old friend." _

"_Arthur told me what you said...but Agravaine's his uncle, he trusts him more than anyone." _

"_They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn."_

"_The boy...Merlin!" _

"_She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love." _

"_Emrys...Emrys..." _

"_I believe in you...I always have."_

So many things were rushing at him at once, every kind memory flashing before him; happy, painful, joyous, resentful, loving, frustrated. The crazy rush soon ended and even unconscious Merlin felt dizzy. Or was he unconscious?

He experimentally twitched his fingers, slowly regaining his senses as he slowly opened his cerulean eyes. He quickly shut them again as the bright afternoon sun barrarded them. His hearing slowly became better as the voice got louder.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed. Could the prat get any louder? Geez...

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders once more and shook them, hoping, _praying_ for a response. He was _not_ going to lose Merlin again; there was no way he'd allow that to happen ever again.

"Merlin!"

Merlin groaned as he realized Arthur wasn't going to stop. Annoyed, he cracked his eyes and said, "Get off me you prat." But it actually came out more like, "Ger off... me -ou... prat!"

Arthur blinked in astonishment. What? "Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin tried yelling, his eyes opening further. Why wouldn't Arthur just let him sleep? Let the king get his own breakfast for once! ...If he knew his way to the kitchen anyway.

Unfortunately his 'what' only came out as a strangled groan as his blue eyes opened. He saw Arthur's blond head directly in front of him, darker haired heads poking in the background. He was slumped down beneath them obviously, but why? He moved his hand once more, brushing against the dirt. Why was he outside? He didn't remember going outside. And why did his head hurt? So many questions that only made his head throb even more.

He tried to piece everything together and suddenly another rush of memories bombarded him; being kidnapped by Ronald, his head slamming into a similar tree after being thrown back in a similar manner, being punched, Rowan rescuing him days later, his injuries, Terryn, the Griffin the Knights, _Arthur_, the reveal of his magic. The _past six months_.

"Oh God." Merlin said, this time clearly.

"Merlin? What is it?" Arthur asked worryingly, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide.

Merlin's breathing quickened as Arthur spoke and he looked straight into his eyes; blue on blue, one worried and baffled and scared the other frightened and surprised and dreading what was coming next.

"I can remember Arthur; everything. I remember everything."

Arthur face broke into an astonished and incredibly relieved smile but faltered as Merlin's face became the perfect picture of regret.

"I am _so_ sorry."

* * *

**So,...be honest...how was it? sorry it took so long, i had content problems and was determined to write another chapter in 'What Happens'! not sure when the next chapter will be up bc of it either, but it shouldn't be terribly long!**

**PLEASE dont' forget to review!**


	16. IX Acceptance

**Horribly sorry for leaving you guys with that giant cliffhanger and then taking forever to update, I have been soooo busy and this story wouldn't flow at all! And now...i really need sleep! XD Important announcement at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's face was pinched with guilt and sorrow. Of all the ways for Arthur to find out about his magic, it was when he'd lost his memory. Later on, he would look back on this memory and laugh heartily as it played out. Because after Merlin apologized, Arthur started laughing... Not mockingly, just out of genuine happiness, if not surprise and amusement.

Merlin's perfect face of regret quickly turned to one of confusion as his eyebrows scrunched together; this wasn't going how he'd thought it would. Sure, Arthur had been okay with it ever since he'd accidentally found out, but...why wasn't he mad at him?

Arthur must have sensed Merlin's obvious distress and calmed his features. He stuck out his gloved hand and braced his knees to help Merlin up. Merlin gave him a slightly cautious hand before taking it, holding the leather glove within his own hand. He got to his feet, but swayed as a bout of nausea and lightheadedness hit him; he had just been thrown into a tree after all.

Arthur quickly grabbed the crook of Merlin's elbow to steady him as the man's hand went to his head and he blinked furiously.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, now concerned. "Are you alright?"

Merlin blinked once more before nodding, his hand still on his head. With his nausea pushed aside, he quickly tried to reign in the situation. "Just a bit nauseous... Arthur I -."

He was cut off by the King as he raised his hand placatingly. "Merlin, it's fine," he said smirking. "We can talk about it later. And _you_ have an awful lot of explaining to do, but let's get back to Terryn first huh?"

Merlin felt a rush of panic as he remembered why they were here in the first place and looked past Arthur. A smiling group had gathered around them; Rowan, Gwaine, the Knights. Everyone else was dealing with the defeated group of sorcerers and Ronald, who was lying on the ground, probably less than alive... Merlin felt himself settle, but still felt a little unease at the situation in general. Shouldn't he be explaining, pleading, and begging with Arthur? But here, Arthur was the calm one...

Merlin nodded, the mask he'd put up hiding his quelling fear, not that made Arthur miss it. He gave Merlin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before pulling him into a tight, _meaningful_ hug that said what words never could. He felt Merlin's tension almost completely leave him and when he pulled back, if Merlin's eyes were a little watery, he didn't say anything. Arthur gave Merlin a huge grin and clapped his shoulder, stepping back and letting everyone else get their chance to hug the warlock.

Immediately, Merlin found himself in a barrage of hugs. First Leon with a one-armed hug, then Elyan with the same and a happy clap on the back, the Perce with a giant bear hug, then finally Merlin felt Gwaine crash into him.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck, hugging him in utter astoundment. He got his memories back! He pulled back and clapped Merlin's shoulder, a toothy grin on his stubbled face. "Good to have you back Merlin!"

Merlin smiled but his voice was still a little edgy as he bit his lip. "So...you guys don't hate me?"

Each of their smiles immediately left their faces, replaced by surprised, yet knowing frowns. Is that what Merlin had always thought? That they would hate him?

"No Merlin," Gwaine said seriously, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "We could never hate you."

Gwaine pulled him into another hug and he could feel the rest of Merlin's fear draining out of him as he, in turn, wrapped his slim arms around Gwaine, letting out a breath. Merlin pulled back first, a giant, teary grin on his face.

"Thank you...all of you," he said gratefully.

Arthur watched things from the sidelines with Rowan, proud smiles on either of their faces.

Merlin grinned happily as Gwaine threw his arm across his shoulders "So...can you magic me up some mead or something anytime I want?"

Merlin laughed heartily and Arthur just scoffed and rolled his blue eyes, answering for him. "No! We don't need you drinking anymore. Merlin, I expressingly forbid you to use magic to get him alcohol."

Merlin shot him a look, one part fear, three parts hope. What was Arthur saying?

Arthur caught the look and added, "Everything else is fine."

"Really?" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur smirked and walked closer to Merlin. "Well you were born with it weren't you?"

Merlin gave him a skeptical look. "Yes?"

"Well, there's your answer!"

Merlin's face spread into the biggest grin Arthur had ever seen as he hugged Arthur abruptly. Arthur let out a short breath of surprise that ebbed into brotherly love as he wrapped his own arms around the lithe man. Merlin was ok; he'd been accepted.

"Merlin!" Rowan broke up the hug with his call from the other side of the small camp. "We've got wounded."

Merlin's smile immediately turned into an anxious frown as his 'physician sense' kicked in and he jogged over to Rowan, the others following shortly behind.

"What'd we got?" Merlin questioned.

Rowan gestured to a man a few feet from them. "This one's the worst; he's nearly dead."

Merlin hopped over a tree root and kneeled in front of the man. He looked to be about middle aged with greying brown hair. There was blood on his face originating from his temple and his breathing was unsteady and shallow. His wrists were chafed and bleeding, swollen badly and infected.

"What would cause that?" Leon asked, gesturing to the man's wrists.

Merlin checked the man's pulse, circulation, and breathing while he answered. "Ronald has a habit of tying the prisoner's hands and tying them to a horse, not matter how fast the horse is going."

Arthur growled. "And he does that to everyone?"

Merlin shot him an almost sympathetic glance. "Not everyone... Just the more...disobedient ones..."

Gwaine swore, immediately knowing what that meant. "And you?"

"Eh, let's just say Ronald doesn't like wise cracks very much... Or sarcasm... Or me in general."

Arthur needed to pommel something but settled for rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He'll be alright," Merlin stated smoothly.

"Alright?" Leon asked questioningly. "Merlin, Rowan said he's near death."

Merlin looked at Leon with an expression that could only be described as amusement. "Who's the physician here?"

"You?" Elyan said raising an eyebrow.

"And who has magic here?"

Arthur fit the pieces together first. "You're going to heal him with magic; that's what you meant.'"

"Right!" Merlin smiled approvingly.

Arthur winced, but not at the idea of magic; at the idea of what Merlin had had to use it for. "Is that how _you _were healed?"

Merlin felt a little unease at that. Along with all of his memories coming back, he'd also remembered how he'd _gotten_ those numerous injuries. They weren't very pleasant memories and his wrists weren't the only bad wound he and Bryce had had to heal. In silence, he only nodded.

He placed his hands so they were hovering over the unconscious man's arms, Arthur and the Knights leaning in to watch. Merlin closed his eyes and felt for the familiar warmth that accompanied his magic. Taking a deep breath, he drew it up from within himself. "_Sana sollicitae cutis._"

Merlin felt a heat in his eyes and knew that his magic was working, and sure enough, the man's wrists began to heal, the inflammation and swelling were reduced almost instantly, his breathing becoming steadier and more even than before. Then Merlin stretched his healing magic throughout the man's whole body until he glowed bright gold and blue. Merlin heard small gasps from the audience behind him as closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on the man's other injuries until they were healed.

Satisfied, Merlin pulled his magic back into himself, ending the healing spell. Slowly, the man stopped glowing gold as the last of the magic dissipated. Granted, he felt more tired than before but it had been worth it.

"That...was pretty impressive," Arthur commented.

Merlin turned around to see his friends looking on in awe. He smiled embarrassingly, and even as he did so a large yawn was peeled from his mouth.

"You ok, mate?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded, and then balled his fist to smother another yawn, letting Rowan explain instead.

"Healing magic requires a lot of energy on the user's part. With what Merlin just did... Any other sorcerer would have passed out already."

Merlin large yawn ended with watering eyes and a laugh. "It wasn't _that_ bad," he said modestly.

Rowan scoffed but smirked knowingly. "The last time you healed someone like that you slept for _ten_ hours."

"It was a good ten hours. I didn't have to listen to you mother me!" Merlin grinned.

Rowan laughed and clapped him on the back. "And you said he's always been like this?"

"Yep," Arthur quipped.

Merlin gave them a cheeky grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Come on," Rowan said, offering Merlin his hand. "Let's get back to Terryn. You're gonna be conked out for the next few hours and I'd rather you not sleep on the forest floor."

Nostrils flaring with another yawn, Merlin gratefully took the hand and was quickly pulled to his feet. "What about the others?"

"Brent's taking care of them; don't worry," Rowan explained.

Merlin nodded. "Alrighty then."

Rowan motioned back to the other men. "Come on guys, we're leaving!"

Everyone grabbed their things, and, helping the remaining injured, began the trek back to Terryn.

* * *

Merlin just felt like sleeping the day away, and as he took off his green traveling cloak, he certainly felt like doing just that. First, the emotional and mental drainage of recovering his memories, and then the physical drainage of using his magic to heal that man.

He sat down on his overly-large bed and thought about having his memories back. In all honesty, he was completely thrilled; he remembered _everything_. Each and every friendship forged, each hope renewed. It felt great.

Merlin reviewed each of the dreams he'd had since he'd lost his memory and found that they matched segments of it, even his dream of Arthur's donkey ears. Everything made sense. It was actually really interesting to rediscover one's own past.

And possible future.

Arthur knew about his magic.

Everyone knew about his magic... Well, Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival.

Merlin felt a rush of brotherly love and excitement as he recalled Gwaine's words, _"We could never hate you."_

God how those words made his stomach swirl. He'd been so scared that when his friends had found out, they'd hate him; think him monster. But no, they'd accepted him with open arms. Which was more than Merlin had dared ever hope for.

Merlin let out a roaring yawn and closed his eyes as he thought of Arthur. He'd changed so much in these past years; even making a vow with a Druid child so as to not harm his people in future... And now, he'd accepted Merlin. He'd accepted magic...so far.

Merlin felt shards of self-loathing and timidness fight for dominance within him. He should have told Arthur. But no, instead he had to find out in the worst possible way. He'd just been thrown into it; not even given the chance to choose. And Merlin... He couldn't even _explain_ himself! And why? Because he'd lost his memory.

He had to explain himself. Explain that he was still on Arthur's side. Sure, Arthur had accepted him, and his magic, but did he know that Merlin was still loyal to him? That he would give his life for Arthur's without a second thought?

With a flash of anxiety settling itself in his stomach, Merlin got up off his bed and cautiously made his way to the wardrobe. He quickly changed into his purple shirt and grey neckerchief, changing out of the sweaty clothes he'd been wearing. Why? He was going to visit Arthur.

He made his way to the door and rested his hand on it. Did he really want to do this? Was he ready? Steeling himself, Merlin took a deep, yet not calming, breath and exhaled as he opened the door slightly. He checked that there was no one else in the corridor before emerging from his room and quietly closing the door behind him.

He snuck down to Arthur's door and took a moment to consider what to do next. Should he knock? He had no right to just go barging into Arthur's chambers, especially now... But would that be too informal? Would that signify a change between them? But would Arthur be mad if he didn't knock?

And it was just as he raised a knuckled hand to knock on Arthur's door when it swung open of its own accord, revealing a tired looking King in a red shirt and tousled blond hair. Blue met blue as they both silently communicated their mutual surprise through their eyes and facial features.

"Sire," Merlin started nervously.

Arthur swallowed at the title. "Merlin... I was just coming to see you."

Really? Hope sparked in Merlin's eyes, though Merlin tried not to let it past the mask he'd slipped on the moment Arthur had opened the door.

"Maybe you should come inside...," Arthur suggested.

Merlin nodded casually and stepped past Arthur as he opened the door further. He closed it behind Merlin, a resounding click going through the room as the latch caught.

"I wanted...," they both started at the same time.

They both chuckles slightly despite themselves.

"You go first." Merlin said.

But Arthur, clearly seeing the pain written on Merlin's face insisted, "You..."

Merlin only nodded, standing by Arthur's bed frame with his hands fiddling nervously in front of him.

"I wanted to say... Arthur, I am _so_ sorry for keeping this from you," Merlin pleaded, shying away from Arthur's cobalt blue eyes. "I never meant for you to find out like this. I'd always wanted to tell you. I know that you have absolutely no reason to now, but please believe me when I say I've only ever wanted to help you. To protect you, and Camelot."

"Merlin -" Arthur tried.

Merlin took this as a bad sign as he started rambling. "Please Arthur; I've only ever tried to use my magic for good. I've done some things I'm not proud of and I hope you don't think any less of me for it. And I don't -"

He was cut off by Arthur putting a firm hand on his shoulder, effectively halting his passionate spiel. The first thing he'd noticed when he came in were Merlin's eyes; glazed over from exhaustion, yet still holding up a flimsy shield to protect his true emotions. During his speech, though, that mask had slipped; showing the pain and guilt the man was feeling. Of course Merlin, of all people, would still feel guilt _after_ he'd been accepted. But...that had been the reason Arthur had been going to see Merlin anyway.

"Merlin," Arthur started seriously, "_I_ was on my way to tell you...that I don't think _any_ less of you."

Merlin's head lifted in surprise and Arthur gave his friend's shoulder an affectionate squeeze as hope lit Merlin's features.

"I have never questioned your loyalty, and I don't intend to start now. You have always been loyal to me Merlin, above all others...and I know why you never told me and I will not hold that against you, you have my word. But... I would like to understand..."

Merlin swallowed against the lump that had been building in his throat. So Arthur...really had accepted him...magic and all. And he wanted Merlin to explain! He wasn't just pushing it off or immediately casting it away.

Merlin nodded vigorously, a smile gracing his elfish features. "Do you want me to explain it to you now?"

Arthur, despite the tiredness he himself was feeling, found himself curious to know the whole story...but also couldn't ignore his growling stomach. It had to have been late in the evening now, around dusk probably. "How about over dinner?"

Merlin chuckled. "Has to King not eaten yet?" He said playfully.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grinned as he walked to the door. "No."

He caught a passing servant and before either of them knew it, they were eating oven roasted chicken with various side dishes while Merlin told his story and Arthur listened with avid attention.

* * *

**Ok...so I hope that wasn't too melo-dramatic! I've written this in little segments at a time, so I also hope it doesn't jump around too much or doesn't make sense... **

**I also had an important announcement to make...there will be at least one more chapter to this, but after that I'm going to stop writing stories in 'Shorts.' The reasons for this are because this wasn't actually supposed to become this long, it was just suppose to be a collection of one-shots, and two, I really don't have time for it with school coming up. I would like to just focus on 'Past, Present, Future,' and then 'Seeds of the Forest.' If I do get extra time, I will be writing one-shots (I already have ideas, just not the time right now) but I will post them in a new collection, like with my drabbles, but it will just be one-shots. Really sorry guy's.**

**Thank you and please review!**


	17. X Brotherhood

Firstly, super sorry for taking almost a month to get this last chapter up. I've been so busy and am constantly getting sick. It's horribly annoying! :P Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer; IDOM

Allons-y! By the way... who saw the new Doctor Who? I like the new companion already! XD

* * *

It took almost all night for Merlin to explain his full story and despite the exhaustion both of them felt, neither wanted it to stop. All range of issues were discussed; Afancs, Nimueh, Sigan, love, fathers, dragons, sisters, crystal caves, the Calyx, the Fommorah, and so many others. There were tears, comfort, laughter, joy... but the thing that remained constant throughout the whole story was their mutual brotherly affection for one another. Finally, just as purple hues that prologues the sun rising reached out for Arthur's window, Merlin's story ended.

Arthur didn't think anything would be capable of surprising him anymore. After all the ridiculous stories he'd heard, each and every one of them told brilliantly - Merlin happened to be a very good storyteller - and interlaced with such fantastical things that were almost beyond belief... but Arthur believed every word. It wasn't hard if you were the king of the kingdom that was known for magical attacks.

Merlin felt absolutely exhausted, in both mind and spirit. He didn't think he'd ever talked for so long, despite being known for rambling. His throat felt raw and as he took a drink of his magically chilled water, he savored the flavor as it went down his throat. He bent his arms on the table in front of him and cradled his head in the crook of his elbow, ready to fall asleep right then and there.

"Merlin?"

Loyally, Merlin opened his glazed-over stormy blue eyes and looked at Arthur. "Hmm?"

"Tired?" It wasn't really a question so much as a statement, both knew it.

Merlin rolled his eyes as much as he could as he blinked heavily. "What do you think Arthur? I magically healed a severely wounded man today -which took a lot of my energy there- and then pretty much just told you my life story you prat."

Arthur chuckled, looking fondly on his brother in all but blood. Thinking of his new knowledge of their intertwined destinies, he smiled even wider, his blue eyes sparkling with brotherly pride and love as Merlin cradled his head in his arms once more.

Arthur, pushing back his own grogginess as the morning light pushed through the windows, stood and lifted Merlin's arm before wrapping it around his broad shoulders and wrapping his own muscled arm around Merlin's thin waist.

"-rthur!" Merlin complained.

Arthur just smirked and rolled his eyes as he hefted Merlin up from his chair. "Come on Merlin."

Arthur maneuvered his load around the table, and letting go of Merlin's arm around his shoulders, quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Princess!" Gwaine exclaimed, heading towards his own room.

What in the world was he doing up this early? _Probably at the tavern_, Arthur's mind reasoned.

"Shh!" Arthur hissed, glancing at the half-conscious Merlin beside him.

Gwaine expression changed from one of carefreeness, to curiosity, to one of fondness as he regarded his best friend, smiling softly as he took Merlin's other arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders, evening the load.

"I going to assume you heard on heck of a story?" Gwaine whispered as they crept down the hallway.

Arthur eyes twinkled with mirth. "You'd be right."

Gwaine grinned and resisted the urge to laugh as he opened the door to Merlin's chambers. Together they slowly went through the door and pulled Merlin to his large bed before lifting him onto it. Gwaine pulled off the young man's boots and his neckerchief while Arthur pulled the heavy curtains shut, effectively blocking out the rising sun. Then Gwaine pulled the heavy blankets over Merlin and both men watched as their littlest brother snuggled into them, breathing a heavy sigh of comfort as a small smile lit his features

"He looks so young when he's asleep...," Gwaine commented.

Arthur sighed and folded his arms in front of him. "Yeah," he whispered unknowingly, "you'd never guess what he's been through..."

Gwaine eyes immediately hardened and his facial expression turned to one of brotherly love to deep concern. "What?"

Arthur was shaken out of his revere at Gwaine's tone and shook his head. "Later Gwaine... I need some sleep..."

Gwaine was about to protest but swallowed it reluctantly when Arthur himself started swaying on his feet. Gwaine guessed that neither Merlin nor Arthur had had any sleep since before the fight _yesterday_ afternoon. With one last caring glance at Merlin, Gwaine moved Arthur's own arm around his shoulders as his King protested half-heartedly.

"-aine!" Arthur mumbled, unknowingly sounding just like Merlin.

Gwaine grunted as Arthur leaned into him. "Goodness Princess you _are_ gaining weight."

Arthur tried to sneer but found he couldn't as his eyelids closed heavily. Before he knew it, Gwaine was flopping him onto his own bed and his boots drawn off before the warm covers found his chin. The brightening room was suddenly cast into darkness as Gwaine drew the curtains shut and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Gwaine," Arthur muttered, his half-awake mind making it come out as '-ank you Gaine.' After that Arthur finally allowed his mind to be conquered and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gwaine smirked and rested his hands on his hips. It was nice being an older brother. He'd never had the chance, but it was nice.

Grinning fondly, he walked out of the room and softly closed the door, heading to his own room to get some well-deserved rest... and sleep off the five pints of ale he'd just had with the rest of the Knights.

* * *

Merlin slept all day long, peacefully and deeply.

He didn't notice when a groggy Arthur came in to check on him at noon and instead sat down in one of his chairs as he placed it beside Merlin's bed, and just inspected Merlin's face, looking for any signs of the pain or sadness he'd shown when he'd told his long story.

He didn't notice when Gwaine walked in on Arthur staring at Merlin, knowing instantly what he was doing by the look on his King's face, nor as Gwaine slowly coaxed a still tired Arthur out of the room and into his own chambers for a bath. He also didn't notice when Gwaine came back shortly and took Arthur's place in the same chair, in the same position, for the same reason.

When Merlin finally did wake up, it was to a softly snoring Gwaine leaning against his bed with his head tucked into his folded arms.

Merlin, grinning softly, used his forearms to brace himself up, careful not to disturb Gwaine, until he was resting against his headboard. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair and rubbed his face to chase away any remnant of sleep. "Gwaine?" he whispered.

Seeing the man not so much as stir and instead noticing, for the first time, a tankard of liquid on the floor beside him, Merlin smirked knowingly. He carefully pushed back the blankets and swung his feet over the bed. Merlin pushed himself off the bed slowly until he was standing.

He located his boots and slipped them on, tying a red neckerchief around his neck before quietly slipping out the door, leaving Gwaine alone. He had to see someone.

Merlin slipped down the corridor, careful not to be seen by anyone until he finally arrived at the doors to the Throne Room. He edged that door open and walked through it, finding Rowan in his normal seat, signing some paperwork.

The brown haired man hadn't noticed Merlin yet and Merlin took a few steps forwards before coughing audibly into his hand.

Rowan's head snapped up in surprise and he raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "Ah, Merlin. Good to see you up and about."

Merlin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, I just got up."

Rowan rolled his brown eyes fondly as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him. Merlin smirked and poured himself a goblet of water, his slightly nervous acts betraying him as Rowan's face shifted into a knowing frown.

"You're leaving with them aren't you?"

Merlin winced and tightened his hold on his goblet as he lowered his head. He nodded, "I have to... I'm sorry Rowan, it's just..."

Rowan shook his head and stood up wearing, unknowingly to Merlin, a smile on his face. He placed a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Merlin, it's alright. I understand."

Merlin's head snapped up.

Rowan cocked his head, laughing lightly at the surprise in Merlin's eyes. "Arthur explained everything to me this morning after he woke up. He didn't want it to seem like he was stealing you back or something. He told me about the prophecies..."

Merlin couldn't look any more relieved.

"Arthur told me your 'Emrys' and that he's this 'Once and Future King.' I have to say Merlin, you've got a long journey ahead of you and I'm just glad that I got to play a part in it."

Merlin laughed and smiled as Rowan pulled him into an affectionate hug.

Merlin pulled back first and placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder. "Thank_ you _Rowan. I hope you know you'll always be one of my best friends."

"Same for you Merlin."

For a few moments, they just stood there, letting each other's words sink in before Merlin laughed. "Did Arthur mention when we're leaving?"

Rowan chuckled, taking a drink of his water. "I think Arthur wanted to leave tomorrow morning, swing by the inn they left all their stuff at, and then make for Camelot."

Merlin laughed, remembering that when they'd first been reunited in the woods, he hadn't really taken the time to ask where their things were at. "Alright."

Rowan smirked. "You should probably start packing."

Merlin rolled his cerulean eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem."

Smiling widely, Merlin took another drink from his goblet. "Though I'm sure if I _can_ take anything..."

Rowan clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before grinning. "Merlin, everything that is yours _is yours_... Plus I'm having the cook pack a bag of provisions."

Merlin snorted. "Thanks Rowan."

Rowan nodded. "Now go on! You go do... whatever you have to do before you leave. I have paperwork to finish and Grace and I expect you for breakfast before you leave!"

"She knows?"

"Merlin," Rowan scolded, "you should know better; nothing gets past her. Besides I think the whole castle knows by now."

The black haired man grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wonderful."

Rowan chuckled as he sat back down and Merlin ducked back out the door...

...only to run right into Arthur.

Both fell backwards and landed on the hard stone floor.

"Geez Merlin!"

"Prat!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur helped Merlin climb to his feet by grasping his elbow and forearm.

"You ok?" he asked.

Merlin rubbed his head and blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine... Arthur you have a _really_ hard head."

Arthur scoffed. "Because yours is so much softer."

Merlin grinned and laughed, the action sending a shard of pain through his head, blessing him with a headache. He shut his eyes and winced.

"Merlin?"

Merlin waved his hand. "I'm fine... just a headache."

Arthur smiled. "I'm not surprised; you haven't eaten anything since dinner last night."

Slightly confused, Merlin asked, "What time is it now?"

"Well, it has to be around dinner time now."

"Really?"

Arthur grinned, his tone taking on a teasing affect. "I told you were lazy, sleeping all day. Sheesh Merlin."

Merlin grinned as Arthur stopped a passing servant, asking him to bring two servings of dinner to his chambers. The servant smiled knowingly at Merlin before scampering off to the kitchens to fill the order. So apparently everyone in the castle did know...

"Come on Merlin."

* * *

Merlin, after packing, slept peacefully through the night once more despite his homesickness for Camelot and his nervous butterflies at leaving the place that had been his home for the past six months.

Morning came too quickly and he soon found himself at a breakfast _feast_ with Rowan, Grace, Arthur, Gwaine, and the other Knights. There was laughter and joking the whole time, never once did anyone lessen their smiles until they were in the courtyard saying their goodbyes.

Grace smiled, but with less enthusiasm than before as she hugged Merlin goodbye. "You better come and visit Merlin."

Merlin himself smirked happily as he hugged her back. "I will. I promise."

Grace pulled back and kissed Merlin chastely on the cheek as she laughed. "Good."

Next, Rowan said goodbye as he gave Merlin a tight hug. "Goodbye my friend."

"Bye Rowan."

After that Merlin copied the others and mounted his horse. As they rode out the front gate, Merlin turned to see nearly everyone in the courtyard grinning at him and waving him goodbye. He laughed and waved back before his horse turned the last corner and made everyone else disappear from sight.

Joking with Gwaine pretty much the whole way there, they stopped by the inn that they'd been staying at and gathered their stuff, paying the innkeeper extra for holding onto their things. They left with their things and then rode for Camelot.

They had to stay a few nights in the woods, which was fine by all of them as Merlin re-told his story and showed them some more of his magic. Each were astounded and put in their own requests of what to see, which Merlin obliged to happily. The only one he couldn't fulfill was Gwaine's request for mead, much to everyone's amusement.

On their third day of traveling, they could finally see the flags of Camelot waving in the wind, flashing their brilliant reds and gold's in the sunlight and Merlin had to hold back the urge to make his horse go faster despite the nervous knots in his stomach.

"Race ya?" Arthur asked good naturally, sensing his best friends restlessness and eagerness to finally be home.

Merlin smiled with a thankful glint in his eye. "...Go!"

"Wait up!" Gwaine called from behind them.

Merlin laughed.

He was home.

* * *

Sorry if that seems rushed and stuffed, writing this with a cold and a pounding headache (which is where Merlin got his from too... thinking of giving him my cat in one of my drabbles...^^) I'll leave the rest of the reunions to your imaginations because I can only think of one way of doing them and I'm saving them for Past, Present, Future (I really don't want it to sound repetitive)

Again, thanks for everyone whose read this and reveiwed, you guys are a great support! I'm hoping to publish a collection of one-shots (really this time because I'm re-writing the summary of this as three short stories! Haha!)

Anywho, please reveiw! :D


End file.
